Incompatibility
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: After living in isolation for all of her life, the ACT1 Vocaloid Rin finally comes across her future: a group of Vocaloids that call themselves ACT2. But apparently, ACT1 and ACT2 Vocaloids are incompatible... Rin x Len.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
Kerii-tan: Ahh. My first fanfic. = w=I hope it turns out well... Well, I must give credit to my good friend, Sara, who edited this chapter, and will continue to do so, [hopefully,] and has come up with the summary and title for me. xDD Thank you, Sara!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid, [sadly,] Crypton Future Media does. That goes for all the characters I use here.**  
**Okay, let's start! xDDD**

Chapter 1- Rin's POV

"Alrighties, this might taste good tonight…" I mumbled to myself, as I plucked greens and roots out of the ground. I gathered them up in my hand, placed them into my bag, and secured the flap.

_I am Kagamine Rin._

I turned my head to a swiftly moving stream on my left, a small fish swimming idly by. The summer sun's rays spread across the sky, filtering through the trees above me, and the sunlight, shining against the fish's scales, sparkling.

_I am 14 years old._

I searched the forest floor for a stick, preferably arm-length, and found one. Grasping it in my young but experienced hands, I crept close to the stream where the fish swam. I held it sturdy, and quietly but efficiently swung the stick down, piercing the fish.

_I live in the forest._

"Ooh, and this'll taste good, too!" I exclaimed happily, holding the fish up to my face. It flipped its tail, lukewarm water splashing onto my face. Warm blood trickled down the stick and onto my fingers. Wiping my hands, I crouched down and placed the fish on the ground next to my bag, and carefully, I pulled the stick out of the fish's side, and set it down.

"Yup~" I stood back up, placing my hands on my hips. I smiled at my accomplishment of the day. One fish, a bunch of healthy and tasty fruit, and some greens.

_Yes, I live in the forest, by myself. I catch and cook my food everyday. This has been the way I've grown up all my life, and for as long as I could remember._

"I did a good job today; I can make something really tasty with this, but…" I looked around the musty, green forest, the floor covered in mushrooms, possibly poisonous and deadly. The endless greenery of trees and bright flowery colors stretched far, but I couldn't see much beyond that.

"…Where am I…?" I asked myself, standing in an unfamiliar part of the forest, probably a couple miles away from my camp.

"Huh…I must have walked pretty far…" I frowned, uncertain, and looked down to observe my gatherings. The fish had stopped flopping, and now it lay there silently. I bent down to pick up my bag, but I heard something unusual, much different than what I would usually hear…

_Voices?_

"Hey! Kaito-nii~! Don't say that out loud!" I paused, and stopped moving, straining to hear the young voice.

"Aww, Len-chan," _A different voice?_ "You're such a worrywart!"

"Don't call me that!" The first voice sounded angry.

I jumped slightly, and immediately stood up, glancing left to right.

_What? People? Here!_

"How 'bout 'Len-tan'?"

_Where?_

"No! Just 'Len'!"

_This is different. Where are those voices coming from?_

_-CHAPTER 1: END- _

**A/N:  
Kerii-tan: Baw, okay. I finished the first chapter~ I shall add in the rest of the chapters soon, so let's wait a bit~  
And review please! Reviews make the world go 'round~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hello, everyone~ I have chapter 2! Yay, okay. I have to give credit to Sara again, for editing this chapter~ Thank you, Sara~ o uo**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, Crypton Future Media does.**

**Okay, now let's get on with the story!**

Chapter 2 – Rin's POV

After a couple minutes of searching and listening to find those voices, I came upon a house. Actually, just kidding- it was more like a mansion… A strong build of bricks, and white sturdy boards, with a dark gray roof to compliment, it stood out among the forest. It was well over three stories high and it looked like it could house fifty people!

I wandered to an open window, and pressing my hands and face to the cold glass, I peered in.

"Luka-chaaaaan!"

_Ooh, it's the young-voice boy!_

"Kaito-nii is talking about you-know-what again!"

"What? Kaiiiitooooo!" A mature, female voice called out, somewhere I couldn't see.

_Wow…! Pretty!_

"Relax, Luka-chan."

_That blonde boy is so cute! Or is he a girl? And his outfit looks like mine! But we look alike for that matter, too…_

I looked over at the man who had the low voice and gasped. _And does that man have blue hair? Handsome! _Somewhere not in my field of vision, the pretty voice sounded again.

"Even still Kaito… You know that if Len-kun's mother found out…" Suddenly, a figure walked out and into the room; the woman. She had lovely, long, pink flowing hair, and wore a dark brown and gold outfit… Medieval, I thought…

"…She'd be very upset," she finished, with a worried but serene expression on, her light blue eyes sparkling like crystals against the sky.

_Uwaaah! She's so pretty! Who are these people?_

"Yeah, she'd like, kill me." The blonde boy scoffed, looking irritated. It was actually kinda cute… And I just noticed, but he had a small ponytail on the back of his head… He _was _a boy, right? I frowned at his comment. _That's some mother you got there… "Kill"?_

"Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice?" the older man laughed, and the younger boy denied.

"Err…_NO!"_

I saw the pink-haired woman walk forwards, and she started to talk.

"Well, whether or not she kills Len-kun…"

"Hey!" the boy said defensively. _I guess his name is Len…_

"We must keep it a secret that…" she paused, as if to see if anyone was listening. I could feel the tension rise in the room, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"…Kagamine Rin-san has not been found yet."

_...What?_

My eyes widened; my heart jumped. I felt my palms start to sweat, making it difficult to keep my hands on the glass.

"Huh," the man shifted his glance, "speaking of which…" he all of a sudden turned to the window.

Where I was.

"…Isn't that her, over there, by the window?" he pointed out.

_OH!_

I jumped, my skin tingling; worry, shock, and fear coursed through my body. My mind began to crumble in anxiety and confusion, and I couldn't think for a moment.

"What?" I heard Len cry, obviously surprised, and Luka say 'oh'. I quickly turned away and crouched down, hugging my knees, so I wasn't visible to them from the inside.

_YARGH!_

Hurried footsteps thumped inside the room and I heard them get closer and closer to where I was. I shut my eyes, scared, bracing myself. I had been eavesdropping, and I don't even know these people! Suddenly, I heard the window I was pressed against swing open with a loud '_klak_'.

_Yeek, I've been found!_

"Rin-san? Rin-san?"

I opened my eyes; it was Len's voice.

"Rin!" he called out, and grabbed my shoulder. I turned around in shock, his hand gripped tightly on my shoulder like he didn't want me to run away, even though I couldn't; my legs wouldn't let me.

"Eh-!"

_-CHAPTER 2: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Ahh, yes. Chapter 2 done! Okies, everyone! Review, please~~! Chapter 3 will be done soon within the next week, hopefully~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
Kerii-tan: Herro, I'm back! And it seems like I've updated this faster than I thought I would, which is very good~  
****In this chapter, we shall be in Mikuo's point of view! OOH EXCITING. Anyways, I'd like to give credit to Sara for  
editing this chapter and the past two~  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid! Crypton Future Media does! BAWWW!  
And now...for chapter 3! [sorry it's short. ^ ^ll]**

Chapter 3- Mikuo's POV

"Ugh," I groaned, and pressed the red phone key on my cell. I snapped it shut in my left hand and sighed. "Shoot," I grumbled, shoving my phone into my pants pocket.

"What is it, Mikuo?" Dell asked, besides me. I closed my eyes in concentration, and sighed again.

"Kagamine-san wants to see me again this week." I told him. Dell stared at me, holding his smokes in his right hand.

"Hn…" he looked away and said, "Gee, Len-kun's mom's a bitch, isn't she?" He blew a smoke ring and gazed off.

_Wow, Dell. Way to be blunt._

"Uh, Dell, do you _listen_ to yourself?" I asked, jokingly, and smiled weakly at him, assuring myself that he was completely hopeless. "But…" I started to say, not waiting for his response. "She wants to see Rin-san, too." I sighed. Dell stared at me, his eyes wide, but mouth shut. Speechless.

"She still thinks we found her?" he asked finally, and I shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure she thinks we found everyone, actually…"

Dell frowned. "Uh, not really." He put the cigarette to his mouth again.

"Yeah…" I answered back. There was a moment's silence, and we didn't say anything. It was awkwardly quiet…

"Man, she really is a—"

"Dell." I cut him off, holding my hand up to gesture him to stop talking. I placed my hands into the pockets of my pants, my left hand a bit cramped because of my phone.

"So…What're you gonna do?" he asked.

"Eh, I guess we can just dress up Rui-chan. She'd like that." I suggested, uncertain. Dell blew another smoke ring and sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go ta' work."

"Kay, see ya'." I said, and waved to him, as we turned our separate ways.

_Ahh, home. A wonderful place… My oasis… My paradise…_ I sighed as I opened the front doors, which, strangely, were unlocked.

"I'm hooome!" I said loudly as I entered, pulling my blue Converse off at the same time. When I looked up, I saw something else strange, and gasped.

_A girl? A girl I don't know? Here?_

Luka, Len, and the girl all saw me and smiled, except for the girl who just looked a bit surprised. They were by the staircase, left of the kitchen, and right of the bedrooms.

"Ah, welcome back, Mikuo-kun." Luka greeted, and Len grinned at me.

"Hey, Mikuo-nii!" he waved, and I walked over to the three.

"Hi, Luka-chan; Len-kun, who's this?" I looked over at the blonde girl with hair that falls down not even to her shoulders. She wore this bow in her hair that looks pretty cute on her, and barrettes that pulled her bangs to one side of her face. She also wore an outfit that looks like Len-kun's, only more feminine.

"Uh, hi, I'm Kagamine Rin!" she said nervously, bowing.

I grinned reeeal big. Len gave me a look… but whatever.

_Dang, this girl's cute…_

"Hey, I'm Hatsune Mikuo, nice to meet 'cha!" I smiled; she grabbed my hand and shook it.

"So you're—" I started to say, but then Rin exploded and burst out:

"Oh, wow, you all have such interesting hair! Luka-san has pink hair that's unusually long, Kaito-nii has blue hair, and you, Mikuo-nii, have what, blue hair? Green? Maybe it's teal…?" she exclaimed in one breath, her eyes all sparkly and smile so goofy. Len and Luka stared at her, looking a bit amused, and I laughed.

"Yeah, it's teal." I told her, and she gasped.

"Oh, wow, I knew it!"

_Reeeeally._

"Well, Rin-san, we still need to talk, you know." Luka said calmly, placing her hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Ah, okay!" Rin said excitedly. Len nodded and agreed.

"Mikuo-nii, you can come too," Len said to me, and I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" And then we started to walk into the family room past the kitchen.

_Heh, I like this 'Rin' girl._

_-CHAPTER 3: END-_

**A/N:  
Ahhhaha. Mikuo. Okay, sorry it was only Mikuo _this_ time, but in the next chapter, we shall read from  
Rin, Len, and Luka's POV! Hooray~ And the next chapter is like, three times as long, so.  
You know the drill! R & R~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
Kerii-tan: CHAPTER 4 FINALLY AHHH GOD IT'S SO LONG. AHHH-  
/kicked.  
Bah, okay, anyways. This chapter, yes, is much longer, somewhere over 2000 words, much  
more than the previous chapters... Which isn't necesarily a bad thing, right? Well, tell me  
what you think after reading this long chapter.  
As usual, I am giving credit to Sara for editing this chapter, as she will hopefully do for all the  
one who follow~~ Thank you, Sara! o u o  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid! Crypton Future Media does! I wish I did!  
[But then again, don't we all wish we owned Vocaloid?]  
Now let's get on with the chapter, please~**

Chapter 4- **_Len's POV_**

We found her. We found her _finally_. Kagamine Rin, she was apparently my twin sister. She lived in the forest, and has been alone for who knows how long. She must have amazing survival skills, even though she doesn't look it. She was always smiling, cheerful, and hyper…

"So, Rin-san…" Luka sat on the black couch and crossed her legs, sipping her tea. "What did you eat in the forest?" Rin looked up from peeling her orange and fingered her mouth in thought.

"Hm, well, I usually gathered berries, plants, and roots. And also, I can catch fish…" we all leaned forward and stared intently at Rin as she continued. "There's this stream that runs through, too, and I drink and catch from there." She looked back at us and smiled. "Anything else you'd like to know?" she asked, and I raised my hand a bit.

"Yeah, Rin-san…" I said, but she waved her hand at me.

"No no, call me 'Rin', okay?" she told me, and I nodded slowly.

"Ah…Rin… How do you clean your clothes?" I asked, and then Mikuo added,

"Yeah, and for that matter, where do you _get_ your clothes?"

"Well, a pair of travelers once showed me how to wash my clothes and make a detergent out of leaves and stuff. As for my outfit…I dunno." She paused, and thought for a moment. "I never seem to outgrow it…" I frowned at Rin. _How weird… She never outgrows her own clothing?_

"Well," Luka leaned forward and placed her cup on the coffee table in front of us, and stood up. "Rin-chan, I bet you've been wearing that for too long. Why don't we go change into something more comfortable?"

Rin grinned brightly, and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes, please!" Luka held out her hand and Rin grabbed it. Mikuo started to follow them out of the room, but I got up quickly and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it, Mikuo-nii," I told him, and he turned around.

"Huh? Oh, haha, whoops, my bad." he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. _Geez, Mikuo-nii can be a real perv sometimes._

"Well, wait." I said, pulling him back over to the black couch.

"What is it?" he asked me, plopping down where Rin sat.

"Ah, well, two things." I paused, and he nodded. "First, where's Miku-nee?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'unno, why?"

"Well, I thought Rin-sa-, I mean, Rin, would like to meet her." I told him, placing Rin's orange on the coffee table.

"Pft, oh my god," Mikuo laughed, "Miku would be so obsessed with Rin-chan."

"Yeah, exactly, that's what I thought!" I bent forward and looked at him, "They'd make good friends, huh?"

"Oh yeah, and Gumi-chan, Akita-chan, Rui-chan, too…" Mikuo added, "And maybe Teto-chan, as well…" I nodded.

"Oh, and one other thing."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why're you here so early?" I asked, "You're usually here later." Mikuo stared at me, looking a bit dumbfounded.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence…

"Oh!" Mikuo exclaimed, and clapped his hands; I jumped, frowning. "That's right! Your mom wants to see me and Rin-chan!"

_Ohh, is that it?_

"Wow, whatta' stroke a' luck, Mikuo-nii. We only found Rin today…" I sighed in relief.

_Mom would have killed me if we lost another Vocaloid…_

"I know right?" Mikuo laughed. "_Man_, your mom's obnoxious."

_That's kinda true, actually. She wants to see certain Vocaloids every week, just to make sure they're okay. As nice as it may seem, it's a real pain. She's too over-protective…_

**_Rin's POV_**

I sank into the hot, soapy water so it rose above my shoulders. Water had never felt so relaxing… The heat warmed me up to the bone, and it made my skin feel light and tingly. The sweet scent of tangy oranges wafted around the room and hot, wet steam rose from the water in tangled swirls, filling the room and fogging the mirror.

"Ahhh…." I sighed, closing my eyes. "This is way better than the stream…"

"Rin?" a knock on the door startled me, and Luka peeked in. "Rin-chan?" she stepped into the bathroom slowly, and I turned around to look at her.

"Yes, Luka-san?" I asked, the water splashing as I moved.

"I'm going to put your change of clothes right here, okay?" she said while placing the clothes on the counter. I nodded, and she left, shutting the door. I stared at the door for a moment but then looked back down at the water. The iridescent bubbles shone in the light, floating with the small waves from my movement.

_This is great, I have an actual home now…_ I sunk into the water slowly, rising above my shoulders and to my neck. Suddenly, something felt weird on the back of my neck. A wave of shivers crawled on my skin and I lurched forward. I grabbed the back of my neck, my eyes widened in shock. My skin started to tingle, as if electricity ran through it.

_What the…what was that?_

I quickly hopped out of the tub and stood on the bathmat for a second. Still holding my neck, I breathed out. I walked over slowly to the counter and picked up a white towel. I held it in my hands for a moment, thinking about what just happened.

_Has that happened before? No, so why…what was that strange sensation on the back of my neck? _I rose my right hand up to the back of my head and ran my fingertips over my my neck. The skin was smooth and wet, but I felt nothing else at all.

_Ehh… I must have moved differently and hurt a nerve, I guess… _I started to dry myself off with the towel, rubbing the soft cloth on my legs. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I was so clean. There weren't any dirt or grass stains on me. Just my pale, soft skin.

I picked up my clothes that Luka left for me and shook it out to see what it looked like. It was a plain white sundress that fell down to my legs, but not past my knees. A yellow lace ribbon was tied at the top and it had lace on the bottom hem of the dress. I put on the undergarments and slipped on the dress. I adjusted the strap and observed myself in the mirror.

_The dress looks weird on me…_ I thought and started to put my bow in my hair. _I'm all dressed in white…_I twirled around so that the dress flared out. When I stopped, it fell back down to my thighs.

"Uwah…" I mumbled to myself, "This is different…"

"Rin-chan?" I faced the door, startled. "Are you done?"

"Ah, um, yes, Luka-san," I answered, placing the towel on the counter. Luka opened the door and peeked in.

"Come, Rin-chan, you need a tour of the house." A big smile spread across my face.

"Ohh, really? Okay~" I excitedly ran up next to Luka and she led me out the door.

She showed me the bathrooms, first, two on each floor, and told me there were five bedrooms on each floor, as well. The kitchen, dining room, family room, and main entrance were all also on the first floor. The second floor had its five bedrooms and two bathrooms, and then the game rooms for hanging out. On the third floor, there weren't any bedrooms, but a large stage and several rows of cushioned seats in front of it. Luka told me it's for performances they do. The rest of the floor had three bathrooms and a lounge that was very modern-looking and chill.

"Rin-chan, by the way." Luka turned around to look at me as we walked down the flight of stairs to the first floor.

"Yes?" I asnwered, looking down to watch where I stepped on the narrow steps.

"Don't expect to meet everyone at once, alright? They will meet you over the next few days." She told me.

"Why's that?" I asked, as we passed throught the kitchen.

"The other Vocaloids are always coming and going. Okay, now, Rin-chan, I'll show you your room…" I nodded, and Luka led me into a hallway with two rooms on the left and right, and another down at the end of the hallway. Luka pointed to the ones on the left.

"This one belongs to Sakine, this one to Shion…" she gestured to the one at the end, "This one is mine, Megurine…" then she turned to the right and continued. "This one is Hatsune's, and this one is yours, Kagamine." Luka turned the doorknob and opened it up. She peeked in, and came back out.

"Come, Rin-chan." She said, and I walked in with her behind me. The room's walls were painted a pastel yellow, with a window directly across from the door. White curtains were pulled back letting warm sunlight come in and dance on the bed next to it. Closer to the door, there was another bed. They were queen-sized, and had yellow, dark grey, and white tartan comforters with goldenrod-colored pillows. A glossy, maple-wood nightstand was set in between the two beds, a lamp on top, along with songbooks, headphones, and a pair of glasses.

"Wow…" I whispered in awe, walking forwards. "This place is beautiful…" I flopped onto the bed near the window, and let myself soak up the sun's rays. The light warmed up my skin and made it tingle.

_I'm so lucky…_ I thought happily but sleepily, and drifted off to sleep.

**_Luka's POV_**

I smiled at Rin and closed the door. When I turned around, Len was there in front of me.

"Ah, Luka-chan…" Len said, a little bit surprised. I smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, Len-kun, Rin-chan's in there."

"Oh, okay." Len looked at me uncomfortably, and looked away, fidgeting.

"What is it?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Well, my mom wants to see Mikuo-nii and Rin…" he shrugged. "But I dunno. Don't you think it's strange?" I looked at him quizzically. "What I mean is, Rin and I are siblings, right? But we only found her now… Why wasn't she with us earlier, or when I was found?" I stared at Len and thought about his proposal for a moment.

"No, that's true, and Rin-chan had no idea who we were." I added quietly, making sure Rin couldn't hear us.

"Which could only mean my mother disowned her at a young age or something, God knows why…" Len whispered, lowering his voice. "That would make Rin feel awkward, wouldn't it?"

I nodded slowly. Len has obviously thought this through…

"Yes, Len-kun, I personally don't want Rin to go through that on her first day here…"

"Same, so…what do we do?" Len questioned, almost pleading, and looked helpless. I sighed, and tried to think of an alternative.

"Well, we'll have to send Rinta-kun instead, I suppose. Tell your mom Rin-chan is sick and can't go." Len nodded, relieved, and smiled.

"Thanks, Luka-chan, I'll go tell Mikuo-nii!" he turned around and started to run away, but I grabbed his arm without thinking this time.

"Wait, Len-kun." I called out sternly.

"Hm?" Len looked at me. "What is it?"

"Why…nn, never mind." I shook my head and let go of his arm.

"Uh, okay." Len answered plainly, and ran off.

"Haah.." I sighed. _Why couldn't we find Rin-chan in the first place, anyways? Every Vocaloid has a tracker system… Rin-chan should have one.  
_I paused and another thought came to me. _Well, she should, unless…_

_-CHAPTER 4: END-_

**A/N:  
Kerii-tan: Agh, Luka, what are you thinking? GASP! WE MUST FIND OUT LATER-!  
Anyways! Chapter 5 should be almost as long as this, and if you like it long , tell me please!  
Also, we will meet new characters, as well! Let's see... Well, the first two are Miku and Neru...  
But there's more! So, you will have to find out later~~ Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hellooooo, everybody! Sorry for the looong update. xD I've been  
busy working on an insanely intense Vocaloid picture with 12 of them in it, and it's  
takin' forever, although, it's turning out awesome. Anyways.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid! Crypton Future Media does!  
Now...let's read chapter 5! [New characters, hoorah! And just Rin's POV this time.]**

Chapter 5- **_Rin's POV_**

"RIN-CHAAAAN! WAKE _UUUUP_~"

_Eh…what…?_

"Oh my god, you're so loud! You'll wake her up!"

"Uh, hello~? That's what I'm _trying_ to do!"

"Really? Oh." Pause. "RIN-CHAAAN-!"

_Nnngh… Who is…?_

I slowly opened my eyes to blinding light, but when my vision adjusted and focused, I saw two girls, one with long teal pigtails, and the other with a long, blonde ponytail. They were inches from my face, so I jumped out of shock.

"Ah-!" I gasped, and then a trill of voices cried out.

"Rin-chan! Oh my god, you're awake!"

"Oh my god, that, like, took FOREVER!"

"Rin-chan, oh my god, you sleep like a _LOG_!"

"Uwah, c'mon, get up, Rin-chan!"

I slowly sat up, rubbing my head. Looking at the two girls, they smiled happily and moved away.

"Is it morning?" I asked sleepily, and the teal-haired girl laughed, then the blonde did the same.

"Ahaha, yes, Rin-chan~"

"Oh my god, look at you in that dress! If Gakupo saw you, he would definitely ra—" the blonde started to say, but the tealette immediately cut in.

"Yeah, okay, I'm Hatsune Miku~ You can call me Miku-tan!"

"Omigod, that's stupid! Well, I'm Akita Neru, you can call me Neru-tan, then!" they both squealed simultaneously. I looked at them and sighed.

"Ah, hello, Miku-tan, Neru-tan…" I apparently fell asleep all throughout yesterday, and I didn't even eat dinner… "I'm Kagamine…"

_Groooowl…_

Instantly, I frowned, blushing, and Miku and Neru laughed.

"Ohh, Rin-chan, you're hungry, huh? C'mon, Len-kun's making breakfast!" Miku urged, and Neru pulled me out of bed. As I stumbled behind them, they brought me into the kitchen. And sure enough, Len was there, and the counter making breakfast with Luka next to him. At the table, there was a boy and a girl; both had black hair and amber eyes. The boy looked uninterested in his food, while on the other hand, the girl was eating hers happily.

_Huh… The girl looks kinda like me… Except for the hair color and the bow in the back of her hair…_

"Ohayoooo!" Miku sang out, with her right arm raised. Neru cheerfully chirped in,

"We have Rin-chaa~an!" Everyone in the kitchen turned around to look at us, and for some reason, I felt nervous.

"Ah, good morning, everyone…" I smiled awkwardly, and Len was the first to say something.

"Oh, Rin! Morning!" he smiled at me happily, and Luka did the same.

"Good morning, Rin-chan." The black-haired girl sprang up from her chair and ran over to where I was standing, suddenly. I jumped a bit as she looked at me close in the face.

"Uh…" I said, surprised, and she moved away.

"Hi, I'm Kagene Rui, I'm fourteen." She looked over at the boy at the table. "That's Rei, he's my brother. He doesn't talk too much, and he's fourteen, too."

"Oh…" I said, "Hi, I'm Kagamine Rin. I'm fourteen as well." _So there's other twins, huh? Miku and Mikuo… Rei and Rui… _

"Oh! Len-kun's fourteen, too!" Rui grinned, and Len turned around from the counter.

"What about me?" he asked, facing us.

"Nothing~" Rui sang. "C'mon, Rin-chan, sit down with us!" she pulled me over to the table and made me sit down on the chair next to Rei, while she sat down on my left.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go see Dell now~" Miku squealed and ran out the door with Neru following. I stared at the door as they left, and then faced Rui.

"Who's "Dell"?" I asked, and Rui sighed, then shrugged.

"Dell-kun is Miku-chan's boyfriend. He's two years older than her! Can you believe that?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "What about Mikuo-nii?"

"Mikuo-nii? Ah, well, he doesn't have a girlfriend currently, but he is a flirt." Rui told me. "Hey, Len-kun! Where's breakfast?"

"Hold on, hold on…" Len mumbled, gathering up the plates, and he walked over. Len placed a plate of fluffy-looking roundish objects with some clear-ish, brown liquid on top in front of all 3 of us. The steam rose from them and hit my face, the smell sweet and tingling my senses.

"Ohh, what's this?" I asked, looking at Len as he sat down with a plate of his own.

"Hm? Those're waffles, Rin." He told me, looking slightly confused, and Rui gasped.

"Rin-chan! You don't know what waffles are?" she asked, astonished. I laughed nervously, looking at my food.

"Yeah, well…"

"Unnngh…" a moan came from the entrance of the kitchen and we all looked over and saw Mikuo, and a man with red hair behind him.

"Morning…" he greeted lazily, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," the red-haired man said calmly.

"Good morning, Mikuo-kun, Akaito." Luka smiled, "How're you?" Mikuo plopped down on the chair to Len's left, and the man apparently named Akaito to his left.

"Tired." Mikuo groaned, his chin nested in between his arms. I stared at Akaito while chewing on a piece of…waffle. _What a strange name, waffle. I wonder why it's called that? Waffle…_

As Luka placed the plates in front of Mikuo and Akaito, I continued to look at him. _Hm. I wonder if his hair's natural… _My thoughts were soon interrupted when Akaito looked up and met my eyes. Frowning, I quickly looked down, embarrassment welling up inside of me.

"And who might you be?" he asked, resting his elbow on the table to place his chin on his wrist. I glanced up from my waffles and stuttered,

"Uh, ah—"

"That's Rin! She's new, so you better be nice to her, Akaito-nii!" Rui explained, before I could even introduce myself.

"Ah, I see." He smiled. "I'm Akaito, Kaito's brother. I'm sure you've met him…?"

"Oh, yes!" I agreed enthusiastically. "It's very nice to meet you!" Suddenly, the front door slammed shut, and we all turned to look.

"Hellooo! I'm back~" a green-haired girl sang out, carrying bags that seemed to be holding boxes in both of her hands. She danced, spinning in circles, into the kitchen happily, then straight up to me.

"Miku-chan told me Rin-chan was here! You her?" she asked excitedly, and I nodded, slightly taken aback. "Oh my gosh, I knew it!" she squealed and then dropped her bags to the floor. She observed me closely, and grinned.

"Yup! You'd look cute in a maid's outfit, no doubt!" she giggled happily, and I raised my eyebrows.

'_Maid's outfit'? What's that? _I looked at the girl for an explanation, but got none, so I glanced at Len. His cheeks were slightly pink and he seemed unsettled. Mikuo, on the other hand, was grinning, and Akaito laughed a tiny bit. The girl said something about cat ears, then.

"Gumi-chan, mind the boys in the room, please." Luka called from the counter behind me, and the girl, Gumi, turned around.

"Aww, Luka-nee, but guys _love_ fanservice!"

I looked back at Len, whose face was now a bit redder. He looked away, and I couldn't help but smile inwardly; he was so cute… It made my stomach do this funny thing... where it felt like it flipped. Mikuo, now, was covering his face, and Akaito excused himself, stifling laughter. I glanced back at Gumi helplessly, who was smiling at me.

"But anyways, we'll do that later. For now, I'll just let you know my name is Megpoid Gumi!"

I nodded and smiled. She picked up her bags and then skipped out. Once she left, I looked back at Len eating his waffles. _He looks so uncomfortable, and I don't know why…_ _But even so, looking at him makes me feel weird inside. Like I wanna' run away, far away, to somewhere else; I know my legs can take me. But I also wanna' just sit here and look at him for a very long time… What does that mean…?_

_-CHAPTER 5:END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Alright! Yay for chapter 5! How do you like the new characters? ;D  
Aren't they great? Ahahaha okay. Yes, so, Rin is feeling the stirring of something!  
But what could it be? We shall find out soon... Bahaha. Next chapter, ftw.  
Review, people! ;9**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Yo! Hey everyone! Fast updates tonight, yes plz. Okay.  
This is a semi-long chapter, not as long as 4, but not as short as 3. It's a  
good amount, ne? Alright, the usual. Oh, and forgot to add. Sara edited this  
chapter and the last, so. Thank you, Sara! xDD  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid! Crypton Future Media does!**  
**Now let's get it on!**

Chapter 6- _**Rin's POV**_

_In the forest, there were thunderstorms every year, but only in summer months. During those times, I'd hide in this deep cave I had found a few years back. But even still, they are my worst fear._

CRASH!

Lightning flashed through the sky, causing my room to light up in an instant. The rolling thunder followed immediately after; I jumped and hid under my covers. Cowering in fear, I peeked out, but only to catch another glance of lightning streaking through the sky.

Being fourteen years old, it's pathetic to be scared of thunderstorms, but I can't help it…! Once, in the forest, I saw lightning strike a tree in half, and I was intensely scared out of my mind and scarred. Also, it was unfair how Len gets the bed farthest from the window while I got the one closer where the lightning seems brightest, and the thunder seems loudest.

As I dove under my covers and curled into a tiny ball, I shook with fear and anxiety, waiting for the next flash and boom to come unexpectedly. The falling rain slowly let up, and I didn't hear anything, so I poked my head out of its defense. I crawled out of from under my covers and to the window. It was covered in small water droplets, some dripping down, leaving trails. I pressed my hands and face to the window and tried to see the sky. The moon wasn't visible, but the sky itself was pitch black with no stars coming out to show themselves. I was about to sigh in relief until a bright, electric blue streak of light shot across the sky. Instantly, I felt a shock through my fingers, and then the thunder crackled so loud, I felt the window shake.

"Uwaaah!" I screamed, and out of shock, tumbled backwards all the way off my bed and landing on my back with a loud _THUMP!_

"Owwie!" I cried, sitting up to rub my back. "Ow…" Whimpering quietly, I noticed my fingertips hurt and felt tingly…

"Rin?" a voice called behind me suddenly, and I turned my head, alert.

"Wha—" I said, surprised, and saw Len, sitting up in his bed, fully awake.

"Rin, are you okay?" he asked, looking worried. I shook my head, still scared, and he pushed aside his covers. "C'mere, Rin." He told me, and I immediately jumped up and crawled in next to him. Len covered me but I was still shaking, so he pulled me closer to him. When Len wrapped his hands around me, I felt myself stop shivering, but my face growing hot instead. My heart started to beat faster, too, and I felt uncomfortable inside, but it's not like I _didn't_ mind it. I…_liked_ it, the warm comfort of my twin, so I snuggled closer to Len as he held me.

"Thank you, Len…" I said, my voice muffled and unsteady. Len rubbed my back and then told me quietly, almost a whisper:

"Rin, whenever you're scared, you can always sleep with me."

_**Miku's POV**_

_So yeah, I was only, y'know, sleeping so soundly and peaceful, until I heard thunder nearly break our house. So now, I am just lying awake, listening to Mikuo snore. Not like he sounds like a bullhorn or anything, they're just kinda' quiet and even snores. But anyways._

"Aww, so _not_ tired…" I mumbled to myself quietly. And then I randomly noticed that I was thirsty. I sat up, ran my hand through my bangs, and slowly pulled my hair back into its usual pigtails. I shifted my legs off the edge of the bed, and stood up, looking around the room. Mikuo was still doing his snoring thing. I quietly opened the door, stepped out, and closed it. But right after it closed, I heard thunder, and something very strange and a bit unsettling…

"Uwaaah!" _shwf, shf, swf, swf, THUMP._

_What the __**heck**__?_

I looked at the door next to me, which belonged to Rin and Len, and placed my ear to the door.

"Ow…" _Huh, it was Rin-chan… Did she fall out of bed or something?_ I put my ear back to the door and heard Len this time.

"…are you okay?" he sounded concerned. Rin didn't say anything, so I quietly cracked open the door a tiny bit and peered in. _Oh wow, Rin looks terrified…_

"C'mere, Rin." _Oh my god, Len's telling Rin to get in his bed…! Huh, ya' think you know the guy…_

I watched Rin literally hop into his bed, shivering like she's freezing, and Len covering her. It looked like he was also hugging her. _Geez, they only meet yesterday, and they're already sleeping together? That's crazy…_ And then Len said something weird and out of character.

"Rin, whenever you're scared, you can always sleep with me." _Oh god._

I frowned, quickly turned around, and walked back straight into my room, closing the door behind me. I looked at Mikuo, and instantly had an urge to join him. It was kind of hard not to feel that way after _witnessing_ it happen. Silently, I crept over to Mikuo's bed and climbed in next to him. _Hope he won't mind._

I laid down next to him, resting my head on his pillow. From where I was, which was right next to him, I could smell his hair. It smelled sweet. _Funny, Mikuo uses girly shampoo._

"Nnngh…" Mikuo started stirring, and sat up slowly. _Yeesh, he looked really tired._ "Mikuuuu…" I stared up at him; he seemed irritated. "What _are_ you doing?" he asked, rubbing his temples. I noticed he was shirtless. _ I wonder if Len was shirtless… Then again, maybe not._

"Oh, well, I wanted to sleep with you, I guess." I answered simply. Mikuo scrunched up his face and gave me a condescending look.

"Why don't you go sleep with Dell?" he asked, obviously attempting to sound sarcastic. It doesn't really work if you're tired, by the way.

"Noooo…" I whined and pouted. "Dell's an insomniac, anyways…"

"Miku, get out." He told me, falling back down on the pillow. I sat up, facing him.

"But Mikuo! Rin-chan and Len-kun get to sleep together!"

"So what? They're little."

"They're _fourteen_."

"Whatever. Leave the incest to them."

"Ugh." I sighed and climbed out of his bed and back to mine. _Mikuo's way too stubborn… _

We were quiet for a few seconds until suddenly, Mikuo burst out,

"Wait—Len and Rin _sleep_ together?" he cried out, and I sighed.

"Took ya' long enough."

_-CHAPTER 6: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Okay, I have to say, this chapter was really cute. And Miku's POV  
is fun to write from. Just putting that out there. xD Miku and Mikuo have a great  
relationship, don't they? Anyways. Next, you'll meet... Dell and Rinta, I believe.  
Meiko and Gakupo, too. Okay! That's enough for spoilers. [Not really.]  
Okay! You know the drill! Review~! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Yo, everyone! How're you? Sorry for the week-long updates! It might become a habit, so expect  
the next update next Wednesday. xDD Okay, anyways, well, this chapter is long, maybe my longest, I have no  
idea, but okay. xD It's a special chapter... But anyhow.  
Editing done by Sara-tan~  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. Crypton Future Media does!  
Now let's get on with the chapter! **

Chapter 7- _**Rin's POV**_

My eyes fluttered open and I stared blankly at the ceiling painted white. _It's my third day…_ I turned my head towards the window, and saw sunlight pour into the room and onto my bed. The trees outside were a healthy, summery green, and the sky was blue like…like Len's eyes, I think.

I rolled over to my right side, incidentally facing Len. He was sound asleep, and breathing so quietly, I could barely hear him. But as I strained to listen, I noticed something obvious. _Oh my gosh, I totally forgot Len was there…! _I quickly shifted back over on my left side, my face flushing instantly. I got that uncomfortable feeling again that I had yesterday… _Why do I feel this way? It's so…awkward-feeling… _I cringed from the confusion and hugged my arms tightly. _I…don't get it…it's…strange…and I…like it…but I __**don't**__ like it at the…same time…_ I shut my eyes tight and sighed inwardly, trying to assess my current feeling inside.

"Nnn…" I heard Len moan, moving around in his sleep. I glanced over at him; he opened his eyes sleepily, and I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I figured Len was moving around and sat up, because of the movement of the comforter and the way the heat felt like it left my body. I stiffened, and took nice, even breaths to seem like I was asleep. _Why am I trying to pretend? I still don't get it…!_

"Huh, looks like Rin's still asleep…" he mumbled. There was a silence except for some rustling and shuffling. I opened one eye and realized that Len was pulling off his shirt… Again, I felt that strange feeling inside of me, a feeling as if I wanted to burst or scream or _anything_. I wanted to look away, but my eyes were glued to his bare back. All the pent-up energy inside had to get out, it _had_ to, the feeling unbearable and incredibly awkward, I had to—

"Huuuweeeehhhhhh!" I cried, covering my face with the comforter to suppress the startling and unusual sounds that came out of my mouth.

"Huh? Rin?" Len said, sounding shocked, and I heard hurried footsteps. "Rin, are you okay?" he asked frantically. I still covered my face, not risking any chances of screaming like that again. But unfortunately, he pulled at the comforter, revealing his face to mine, which was _much _more closer than I ever would imagine it was. At least he was wearing a shirt now, a white collared shirt, that is.

"Ah, uh, sorry, gotta' go!" I babbled, scrambling to get off Len's bed and trying not to knock him over while avoiding to trip myself at the same time.

"Wha—Rin?" he called out, as I made my way for the door, that I literally sprinted out of. I slammed the door shut, but when I exited and came out of the doorway, I collided into something else.

"Wah!" I cried out as I fell to the floor, shutting my eyes to brace myself for pain that would burn through my body like acid.

"Bah—Gakupo!"

"Ah!"

_THUD._

"Owie…!" I whimpered, lying on my back and wincing in pain. I opened my eyes, squinting, and saw a man, a man with purple hair and eyes, staring down at me. _Woooah, he has purple hair? That's so weird! But then again…Wait—staring __**down**__?_

"Gakupo, dammit, quit straddling the poor girl!" a woman yelled. The man, supposedly Gakupo, smiled at me, and my eyes widened, scared.

"Oh, Mei-chan, calm down, she's fine~" he said, trying to sound assured.

"No she's not, now get offa' her, ya' bastard!" the woman yanked Gakupo off of me, and I quickly sat up, inching away from them, towards the wall.

_Oh my gosh, what is going on today!_

"Oh god, you scared her, Gakupo!" the woman scolded as she knelt next to me. "Hi there, I'm Sakine Meiko. I know you're Kagamine Rin, by the way. That man's Kamui Gakupo; he's such an idiot." I nodded, a bit astonished, and Meiko helped me stand up.

"Ah, thank you, Meiko-san!" I told her, and bowed, but she waved her hand at me.

"Naaah, call me 'Meiko', 'kay?" she said with a cocky grin, and I smiled happily.

"Yup, Meiko, got it." I nodded again, and she patted my head.

"Awright, good. Now, I'm gonna buy some saké, and make sure Gakupo doesn't go rape any girls." Meiko mumbled as she walked away. I stared off, confused, and then Len walked out of our room.

"Rin?"

I faced him, and smiled awkwardly. "Ah, hi, Len, sorry about earlier…"

"Oh, it's fine." He smiled warmly at me, making me feel weird inside. I fidgeted a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah!" I told him, waving my hands frantically. "I just met Meiko and Gakupo…" I smiled, but Len's expression faltered and turned dark. I frowned. _Is…is __**he**__ okay?_

"Rin…" he started, "Be careful around those two, okay?" he ordered me sternly, and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes, okay, Len!" I agreed, and he led me into the kitchen. Like yesterday, there were people I didn't know here. There was a guy with white hair and a ponytail like Len, pale skin, and purple eyes. Miku was next to him, feeding him. _Weird, he looks older than Miku-tan…_ I looked over at another boy who seemed to be Mikuo's age. He had blonde spiky-ish hair like Len, but no ponytail. Instead, he wore red barrettes. _That's unusual, barrettes?_ And then a boy with pink hair and long ponytail that curled at the end. A girl who looked alike sat next to him and ate carefully and shyly. She had cute, pink ringlets on both sides of her head. _That's four, huh?_

Miku looked up, saw me, and smiled wide.

"Oh, oh, Dell, that's her!" she exclaimed, "That's Rin-chan!" _Heh?_

"Ohh, Rin? Ahh." The guy, said, and waved to me. "Hey, I'm Honne Dell. I'm Miku's boyfriend." _Ooh, that's who Rui-chan was talking about yesterday! _I gasped, and ran over to the pair.

"Nice to meet you, Dell-kun! I'm Rin!" I told him, excitedly, and Miku giggled.

"Yup, this is Dell. He's so sweet~" she squealed, but Dell frowned.

"Shut up."

"Aww, Dell, you're so cute~" Miku squeezed Dell, and he sighed, and kissed her head. I involuntarily blushed, and turned to Len. He was shaking his head, and looked at the others.

"Alright, Rinta-kun, Ted-kun, and Teto-chan." He announced, and the three of them looked up. "I'm sure you all have heard about Rin by now." The blonde boy smiled and waved.

"Hi, I'm Rinta. Nice to meet ya', Rin-chan."

"Oh, yes, hi, Rinta-kun~" I smiled. _Hm, he has a name like mine…_

"And I'm Kasane Ted." The pink-haired boy said, finishing up his food. "This is my sister, Kasane Teto. She doesn't talk much." The girl, Teto, looked up shyly, and smiled bashfully.

"Hi, Ted-kun, Teto-chan." I grinned, overcome with happiness. _Everyone's so nice to me, it's amazing... _"It's great to meet you all." They all looked at me happily, and went back to eating, except for Teto, who left the room, and Miku and Dell, who stood up.

"Alright, Dell n' I're going to work." Miku told us as she walked to the exit of the kitchen with Dell.

"What do you do?" I blurted out, curious.

"Well, Dell's a waiter and I'm a waitress at a café." Miku answered, simply.

"Oh, so you two work together!" I exclaimed, and Miku grinned.

"Yup, yes we do~" she hugged Dell, and he hugged her back.I stared at the couple interestingly. _Huh, how come Dell looks that way when he acts like he likes her? He does feel different about her than other girls, right?_ "Okay, c'mon, Dell!" Miku announced, and they grabbed their coats and left. Right then, Mikuo walked into the kitchen, his head turned to watch them leave.

"Ahh, Dell's lucky. He gets ta' see Miku in a waitress outfit…" Mikuo sighed as he sat down next to where Len and I sat.

"Dude, she's your sister." Ted scoffed, and Mikuo laughed.

"Still." He looked over at me, then. "Oh, Rin-chan! Hey there!" he grinned, and I waved to him.

"Mikuo-nii, hi!"

"Rin-chan, you're as cute as ever~" he smiled, resting his chin on his hand.

"Eh…?" I said, frowning in surprise.

"Mikuo-nii-!" Len hit him on the arm and Rinta shook his head and sighed, almost disappointed.

"What?" Mikuo laughed, massaging his right arm. "It was a compliment!"

"Mikuo-kun…" Rinta sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Flirting is unhealthy!" Len told Mikuo, "Bad idea!"

"And it gets all sorts of girls pissed at you." Ted added, nodding.

I looked at each face for a bit, slightly confused. _Actually, I'm very confused…_

_**Len's POV**_

_For some reason, I feel as if Rin is my responsibility. Why? I don't really know. I just feel like I need to protect her. Protect her from all sorts of danger. Danger such as…_

_Mikuo._

"Auuugh…I can't believe Mikuo's already flirting with Rin! How ridiculous…" I muttered to myself as I washed my hands under the hot water, flowing from the faucet. I rubbed soap into my palms, shiny suds appearing and popping. "I mean, really. How many girls does he _need_ to like in order to be satisfied?" I turned the water off, frustrated, and started to dry my hands on a towel. Then, I heard a knock at the door.

"Helloooo?" it was a girl's voice, Rin's, I think. I turned around and called out:

"Yeah, sorry, almost done."

"Alright." I quickly dried off my hands and wiped them on my pants. Walking towards the door, I sighed. _God, this is…auuugh._

"Okay, you can come in, now." I said aloud, two steps from the door, thinking my timing is perfect, but then, the door swings open.

Yes, it swings open, and _hits_ me in the head.

"Guh-!" I grunted, and rebound back, my hands flying to my head, instinctively.

"Huh? Len?" Rin called out, and ran in. "Len, are you okay?"

I held my head still, the pain throbbing, and bend my knees, hunched over.

"Urrrgh…" I moan, hurting, "Ohhh, owww…"

"Oh, Len!" Rin cried, "Len? Are you okay?" she bent down to my level and lifted my head up. I saw her face, her expression concerned, and I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her, but she pouted.

"No you're not! Don't think I didn't hear you, Len!" she pulled me up, and I obeyed. _Oh my god, what is this…_ I looked at her, scurrying around the bathroom, gathering gauze and the first aid kit.

"Uhh, Rin…"

"One sec, Len! Don't worry, I'll help you." She came up to me and pressed the wet gauze to my forehead. "Now, hold it there, okay?" I nodded, and held the gauze to my forehead. _Huh, if she was raised in the forest, how does she know how to use a first aid kit? _I watched Rin search around in the kit, grabbing alcohol and pain reliever. _Then again, she has amazing survival skills, so of course she knows how to do this…_

"Okay, now…" she lifted my hand and the gauze off of my forehead. I glanced at it, and saw red stains. Blood. "This might hurt, but you can handle it." Then, Rin dabbed another gauze with alcohol and gently pressed it to the spot where I hit my head. A slight tingle grew as the alcohol came in contact with my cut, and it stung a bit. I winced, and she held it a bit more lightly. "Sorry, hold on…" I nodded once again, and she smiled at me. "Does it hurt, still?"

I took a moment to think about it. Of course it hurt, it was _throbbing_, but I thought I could stand it. "Uhh, it kind of hurts, but…"

"Okay then, here." Before I can resist, Rin popped a pill into my mouth and poured some water into my mouth, forcing me to swallow it. I scrunched my face up and swallowed, the pill sliding down my throat like a big lump, and exhaled. _Oh, god…augh, ew._

"Ohh, Rin, why...?" I asked her, taking a breath, and she smiled.

"Well, if you're in pain, then you take a pain reliever pill, right?" Rin told me, and I sighed.

"I…_guess_ so, but…" Only then did I notice the pain slowly going away, and I widened my eyes. _It's…working…_

"Well, it should help, okay? And man, I'm so sorry I hit the door on you! It was a complete accident!" Rin exclaimed, "Are you okay, now, though?" she asked, and I looked at her face that was so close to mine. Her eyes, her blue, cerulean eyes shone with sincerity, worry, care, and then I felt something. Something that I really didn't expect to feel. Something in the pit of my stomach that I realized could mean only one thing.

I felt my stomach get that butterfly feeling, the one where it flips, and my face started to turn red. And then I knew it was true.

"Uhh, I think…" I touched my cut and paused.

_Oh my god. I think I'm beginning to like Rin._

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Oh my, Len's beginning to like Rin! It seems like it took forever, but really,  
it only took 3 days. xDD And wow, okay, Mikuo's sucha' flirt. Anyways.  
Next chapter will be uploaded shortly! It's kinda short, sorry.  
Review, please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hello, everyone! Chapter 8 is here~  
Ohhh wow, this chapter's kinda short; it's sad. But uh, anyways.  
Sara-tan edited this chapter~  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid or any UTAU characters, by the way.  
[I should have included that I didn't own any UTAU last chapter, sorry. xD]  
Anyways, let's read the chapter...**

Chapter 8- Len's POV

I ran my fingers over my forehead where the cut was. There was a bandage on it now, and must I say; it looked incredibly stupid. I walked up the last flight of stairs to the third floor of the house and checked to see if anyone was behind me. None.

"Okay, I should be fine here, I guess…" I walked up to the stage and hopped onto it. Standing up on top of it, I look around, seeing the rows of seats and tables, doors on side. _This floor really is cut out to be a stage for performances… _I held onto the microphone and its stand, and I took a deep breath. _Now to continue where I left off…_

"_Kanau nara kono koe, subete ubaisatte…"_ I sang out, holding the mike, and starting off soft, but gradually getting more powerful. _"Itoshii hito e to ataetekudasai…" _and then, I started almost belting._ "Kimi ga inai sekai ni tada hitori, nokosareru no nara, kono mama issho ni kuchiteiku yo…!"_ I closed my eyes, getting into it, and feeling the energy inside of me. I softened my grip on the mike, and then I started to take calm breaths. _"Aishiteru tada sore sae—" _

"Len-kuuuuun!"

"Huh?" I jumped, nearly dropping the mike, and stared off at the staircase. _What the-_There stood Miku, glancing around. I felt my face flush, and I became self-conscious. _Agh, Miku heard me sing…oh god…!_

"Hm, Len-kun! I didn't know…" she walked up to the stage and looked at me, "…that you liked to sing songs about _love_…" She smiled sweetly, but anyone could tell that it was one of her sarcastic smiles. I frowned, embarrassed, and stomped my foot.

"Gosh darnit, Miku-chan! You can at least give me a heads-up!" I told her loudly, and she giggled.

"Tee hee, ohhh, Len-kuuun, but I did!" she smiled, and I flinched. "I called out your name!"

"But—still!" I said, furious. "That's—augh!" I jumped off of the stage and onto the floor, and began to walk away. Miku followed up behind me.

"Oh, Len-kun, you must have been singing about _someone_, am I right?"

"No."

"But c'mon, you can tell meeee~" she sang out in her obnoxiously high voice.

"No."

"Oh!" she gasped, "So there is someone?"

"No!" I told her, turning around to give her my best serious look, but she just laughed.

"Ahh, I bet there's someone. Here, I'll guess." She insisted.

"Arrgh…" I groaned, and ran my hand through my hair. _Aggh, stupid Miku-chan…_

"Hm. Well, I'm gonna take a _wiiiild_ guess," she sang again.

_Please…_

"…but…" Miku looked up, thinking.

_Don't…_

"…is it…" she placed her fingers on her mouth and paused.

_Say…_

"…possibly…" she said uncertain.

_Rin…_

"…Rin-chan?" she finished.

Instantly. Almost instantly. No, immediately after she said her name, I stopped. Everything in me stopped. Only for a second, but it felt as if everything did. My heart stopped beating. My blood stopped flowing. My skin stopped feeling. My stomach stopped working. My body stopped moving. And worst of all, my _brain_ stopped thinking.

And so the only thing that I said was:

"…No freakin' duh."

I gasped and cupped my mouth. _Oh my god, wait—Did I just say…? I can't believe I just said that! Way to be out-of-character, Len!_

"Woah, okay, Len-kun, relax." Miku soothed, and walked up to me. "No need to be so angsty." She and I came to the first floor now, and we walked to the family room to sit down. _I need to have a serious talk with her._

"Alright then." Miku started, staring at her hands in front of her. "So, you _do_ like Rin-chan, correct?" I nodded, blushing, no doubt. _No use hiding anything anymore. _"And…when did this first happen?" she asked, and I paused.

"I…I only realized a few hours ago, but I guess everything built up to that…" I mumbled, averting my eyes from her gaze.

"Mm-hm. Alright, so…you…definitely like her?"

"…Yes, I suppose."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Can you tell me sincerely?"

"…Yes, I like Rin-chan."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, yes, I am, Miku-chan!" I told her, getting frustrated. "Why're we doing this anyways?"

"I dunno! It's just so…_cute_!" Miku whined, and that literally made me snap.

"_What? _We're doing this because it's _"cute"_?" I raised my voice, and stood up. "I don't wanna do this with you, Miku-chan, if you're just gonna mess with me!" I yelled at her, my face red with embarrassment and fury. She stared at me apathetically, and sighed.

"Well…Len-kun…" she got up and looked at me, grinning. "You can either tough it up and put the moves on Rin-chan before Mikuo gets to her, or…" she smiled, and my heart dropped into my stomach. "…I can go around telling either everyone about your _crush_ or tell Rin-chan myself." I stared at her, hopelessly. "Now, she wouldn't wanna hear that second-hand, huh?" Miku gave me a cocky smile, and I frowned angrily at her.

"Dangit, Miku-chan." I said, and stormed out of the room. _Stupid Miku. Stupid, dang, Miku. She's so…annoying. I mean, what is up with her? Why did I tell her? Why was I singing that song in the first place? Auugh, I can't believe it…_ I looked up at the door to my room, debating whether or not I should go in there. _No. Rin's probably in there. I do not want to face her now. I can only…_

"Yo, Len-kun."

I turned around and saw Meiko, leaning against the wall. _When did she get there?_

"Uhh, hi, Meiko-chan…"

She held onto a beer and sighed. "Ohh, I'm so bored. And lonely for that matter." She mentioned. I looked at her questioningly. "Wanna hang with me?" she winked and held out her beer bottle, most likely _suggesting_ that I drink with her.

"Umm, uh, let's see…" I said awkwardly. _Hm. Should I? No, stupid, wait, underage drinking is illegal! What am I thinking? No way!_ "Um, sorry, Meiko-cha—"

"Oh, fantastic! C'mon, I have LOTS, and you can have some too~~" she sang, and grabbed my shoulder, and started to pull me away into her room. I immediately began to panic, and I tried prying her hands off, but it was no use.

"Wait, Meiko-chan, hold up—"

"Let's go, Len-kuuun, it'll be so much fun~~"

"_What?_" I squeaked, never being more scared in my life.

_Oh no, oh god, what have I gotten myself into…?_

**A/N: Oh my, Miku's so evil. And Meiko's so drunk, obviously.  
I wonder what's gonna happen to Len...? OH DEAR GOD, NO.  
Anyways, review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hey there, everyone~ Whaddaya know, faster updates! I got this up 3 days earlier than I said I would,  
so hooray for summer vacation~ Yeah, so, anyways, just by the way, this chapter is kind of awkward in a "Woah, okay, Len"  
kind of way. Just a heads up. ;D And keep in mind...If you didn't already guess, Len's gonna get drunk. /blunt.  
But anyhow. THANKS TO SARA-TAN FOR EDITING~~  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any VOCALOID or UTAU characters. Crypton Future Media does!  
Now let's get on with the chapter, yes?**

Chapter 9- _**Rin's POV**_

I fixed the strap of the new dress Rui gave me. It was a soft yellow halter dress that fell to my knees. "It was so nice of Rui-chan to give this to me..." I said to myself, tying the ribbon that was in front of the dress around my waist.

I looked down at myself and smiled. _I hope it looks nice..._ I sat on the edge of my bed and glanced at the night stand in between my bed and Len's. There were a few songbooks; "Fire Flower", "Soundless Voice", "SPICE!", "Adolescence"... There were a few others, but I've never heard of them, except for Adolescence. _I know that one... "Adolescence"... Len knows it too, huh? _I looked at the white headphones next to the songbooks and the pair of glasses neatly folded to the left of them. _Hm. I have nothing to put on this night stand... _I placed my hand on my headphones that I wore. I slowly pulled them off my head and placed them to the right of the lamp. I smiled and nodded, my hair falling down easily. But as I nodded, though, my bow fell out of my hair, and onto the ground.

"Oh!" I gasped and bent down to reach for it. I grabbed it and heard the door open. "Huh?" I looked up and saw Len across the room in the doorway. He looked...different, and his shirt was buttoned _real_ low... "Oh, Len?" I said, sitting up fully, and he walked over to me. Actually, it wasn't really walking; it was more like staggering...

"Rin...?" Len mumbled, standing in front of me. I stared at him blankly. _Len's face is very...red, and he looks really worn-out..._

"Yes, Len?" I answered calmly, but suddenly, Len grabbed my arms and pushed me down onto the bed. _What the-!_

"Huh-Len..?" I said, startled, and he stared down at me, his glacier-blue eyes piercing. _This is the same position as earlier today...with Gakupo...! _

"Rin...can I tell you something...?" he asked, his words sounding slightly slurred, and his breath smelling weird and kind of gross. I twitched my nose and frowned in disgust. _Len...? What's he doing?_

"Uhh, I guess, but what're you doing, Len?" I tried to move my arms, but he had successfully pinned me down. My heart started to pound, and I felt weird inside, again. _How many times has this happened before...? And why...?_

Len then bent his head down so close, close enough so that his lips barely touched my right ear, and then he said:

"Rin, I love you." Len whispered, his breath tickling my ear, and his voice sounding loud and clear to my ear.

"What-" I gasped, my face showing shock and confusion.

_Len "loves" me? What does that-_

Before I could finish my thought, Len did something strange. Something that made my heart jump and beat faster; my skin crawl and shiver. He grabbed my face with his hands and kissed me, on the lips, hard and passionately. I flinched, and gripped the comforter with both of my hands and tried to shake away for some reason; I don't know why. Len was too strong; he held my face firmly between his two hands and had locked me in a kiss that was too hard to break.

"Mnnngh...!" I moaned as he lifted his face from mine, a trail of saliva linking our lips, our faces flushed deep red, and our breaths heavy and fast. "Len...?" I gasped, confusion spreading across my face. At this point, I panicked; my mind was too jumbled to think, my heart was beating too fast, my skin felt like it was emitting too much heat, and I liked the feeling, yet I didn't like it, and-

I was scared.

I didn't understand the feeling. It was too confusing for me to comprehend. _How can you like something but not like it at the same time? I don't understand. Len said he "loved" me. What does that mean?_

"Rin..." Len mumbled, and then fell on me; his head nestled under my arm.

"Ah-Len?" I shifted up a tiny bit, forcing Len to roll over next to me. I looked at him, the warm sensation still lingering on my lips, and my face still hot and sweaty. "Len?" It looked like he had fallen asleep; his face still considerably flushed and innocent, his lips moist, and eyelids closed as if he has been asleep forever.

I stared at him, forgetting all that had just happened. _What had gotten into Len? He...he's never acted like that before... _I ran my hand over his soft, golden blonde hair and sighed, thoughtfully. _Maybe he was scared._

"Have you ever seen a computer, Rin-chan?" Ted asked me the next morning.

"Computer?" I repeated, and he nodded.

"Yup! It's wicked nasty!" He grinned, and I formed an 'o' with my mouth. _Whatever that means... "Wicked nasty"...?_

"Um, okay." Ted led me into the family room and pointed across the room a gray box-ish thing sitting on a desk.

"Is that it?" I asked. The box had strange blinking green lights and stuff. _It was weird…_

"Uh-huh!" Ted walked over and pressed a button. "It's super cool- and helpful." I started to walk over to the computer. I glanced around the room and saw Luka sitting on the black couch, reading a book called Synchronicity. She looked really interested.

"So, Rin-chan, where's Len-kun?" Ted asked as I stood behind him.

"Um, well, when I tried to wake him up, he said his head was killing him..."

"Oh," Ted answered, "Sounds like something you'd say while having a hangover."

"A what?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Never mind, okay, Rin-chan, hold on. This thing ain't turnin' on." He clicked a button again, and I looked over his shoulder.

"Ohh, what?" I said, and he looked at me.

"Hey, can you plug it in?" he asked, nodding to the space below the desk.

"Ah, okay..." I crouched down beneath the desk and looked at all the wires._ Oh wow, there's so many! I wonder which ones-_

All of a sudden, I felt a large pain in my head, and it throbbed and felt like electricity was running through it, stinging and zapping anything it touched.

"Unngh!" I grunted, and grabbed my head. _Ow, ow, ow! What is that? It hurts so much! _"Oww!" I stood up and stumbled backwards to the wall, the pain lifting, but still excruciating. _It's like the world's worst headache...!_

"Huh, Rin-chan?" Ted turned around and ran over to me. "Rin-chan, what's wrong?"

"Ah, ah, ah! It hurts...!" I cried, clutching my head, as if it would make it feel better, but only to have the feeling of pins and needles strike through my brain and everything inside of it. Then, Luka hurried over and gripped my shoulders.

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan, calm down." she told me, but I shook my head, making the pain just as worse. Luka stared at me surprised for a quick moment, but then turned all serious.

"Ted-kun, take Rin-chan to her room." Luka ordered, and Ted nodded very fast.

"Ohh..." I moaned, as he took me into the hallway. _It hurts...it hurts so much..._

_**Luka's POV**_

That's strange. I wonder why Rin got that random headache. It happened so suddenly, and it occurred by Ted-kun's computer. I walked over to the computer and observed the wires. Many were laid across the ground, some draped across the legs of the desk.

"What could have caused it?" I lifted one of the wires and held it in my hand, rubbing my thumb across the rubber covering. "Wait. I've been getting hints." I said to myself, and stood up, dropping the wire to the floor. "Rin doesn't grow physically nor does she have a tracker system. Those are two things- different about her." I ran my fingers through my bangs and sighed. "And now...she reacts to electrical currents. It must be that; she is a robot after all." I looked up and heard Rin's faint groans from her room.

"I don't want to, but the only way to be sure is to..." I turned to the window that allowed visibility of the pool outside.

"...test my theory."

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Ahh, okay. First part: OH GOD SCANDALOUS. /hit. And like, wow, okay. Very...hm.  
Second part: Oh my, what will happen to Rin? And what is Luka's theory? [As if it's not already obvious?]  
But you know the drill; R & R! xDDD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Woot! Chapter 10! Double digits! YESSSS.  
But okay.  
This chapter is like, okay, 3 different POVs, and yeah, the last part is kinda like what.  
Anyways, though, good thing I got this updated! Who doesn't get tired of waiting? ;D  
Editing: Sara-tan~  
Characters: VOCALOID and UTAU, owned by CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA.  
Now...Time for chapter 10! D**

Chapter 10- _**Miku's POV**_

"Len-kun, when I told you to put the moves on Rin-chan, I didn't mean like that." I told Len as I nibbled on a leek. They're very tasty, by the way.

"Leave me alone! Meiko-chan gave me alcohol herself!" he spat, flustered. Ahaha, Len-kun's so embarrassed, lol.

"So…You decided to get wasted?" I asked sarcastically, and he groaned.

"No!" He slammed on the table with his palm. "She had me in a death grip, literally; I had no choice!"

I sighed and ate the last bit of my leek. "Well, let's just drop this topic, okay?"

"You brought it up," Len pointed out, irritated. I frowned and pouted for a moment. _No I didn't—wait, yes, I did, just kidding._

"Whatever, anyways, Len-kun," I wiped my hands on my skirt and patted his shoulder.

"Miku-chan?" Luka called out as she entered the kitchen, and I turned around to greet her.

"Oh, hi, Luka-chan."

"Miku-chan, can you do me a favor?" she asked, appearing slightly cautious and suspicious, but I ignored that.

"Sure, shoot." I answered and took the seat next to Len. Luka walked over, but didn't look at me.

"Will you tell Mikuo-kun and Dell-kun to come to the pool in half an hour?" I looked at her and nodded. Leaning over, I answered.

"Right, will do." Reaching into Len's pants pocket, I pulled out his cell.

"Wha—hey! What're you doing?" he asked, swatting at me, but I dodged him, turning around while typing in Dell's number.

"Geez, Len-kun, chill." I told him, listening to the ring tone. I heard Len groan and Luka sigh.

_Beeeeep…_

_Beeeeep…_

_Beee—click!_

"Hello?" a low voice answered, and I smiled.

"Hi Deeell~" I sang into the phone.

"Oh, Miku, hey, what's up?"

"Can you come over in thirty minutes? We're gonna' go into the pool." I walked around the sink and poked at the silverware and plates lying in it.

"Ah, I guess, okay."

"Where are you?" I asked, curious.

"I'm with Mikuo." Dell informed me, and then I heard Mikuo's voice in the background. There was a pause... "…He says he wants to come, too." Dell said finally, and I sighed.

"Well, _duh_, of course Mikuo can come! He lives here!" I laughed, bending over.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell him. Love ya', Miku." I could tell he was smiling by the way he said that. _See? Dell's not a rock all the time._

"Alrighties, bye-bye, Dell, love you~" I giggled and closed the phone. I turned around and saw Len look up at me questioningly.

"So…?"

"Dell n' Mikuo're comin' soon." I said, and skipped over to Len. "You should get ready, Len-kuuun. You have to look your _bestest_ for Rin-chaaan~" I sang in a happy voice, but Len frowned at me.

"Ugh, okay." He pushed out the chair and got up. "I'll get ready." He started to walk away, and I smiled. _At least he's trying now._

_**Luka's POV**_

"Okay, Rin-chan, what do you think?" I held out a one-piece bathing suit that had black and yellow tropical print flowers on it. Rin stared at it for a moment and frowned.

"Ah, I guess you don't like it." I turned back to the closet and hung it up; searching for something else she could wear.

"What _was_ that?" she asked, curiosity in her tone.

"It was a swimsuit," I answered, as I pulled out a white and light orange diagonally-striped bikini. I looked at it and then showed Rin.

"This?" I asked hopefully, but she scrunched up her face.

"Is that a…?" she trailed off, obviously confused.

"Yes, Rin-chan, this is a bikini. Would you like to wear it?" I held it out closer to her, and she shrugged.

"Okay, sure!" Rin smiled and took it into her hands. She paused, staring at it. I looked at her, the biggest hint of curiosity crossing all over her face.

"Y'know…" she started, "…I have something…_something_…like this…" she mentioned, and I smiled weakly at her.

"Yes, yes, now why don't we go put it on?" I pushed her into the bathroom and she took one last look at me before I shut the door.

Minutes later, she came out, appearing terribly confused, and holding something behind her neck.

"Uhh, this…Can you help me, Luka-san?" she turned around and showed me the strings to tie around the back her neck. I nodded and took them into my hands calmly. But when I pushed aside her hair I gasped quietly.

_A…port?_

There was a plug-like opening on the back of her neck. Something meant for wires to plug into. These ports, every VOCALOID and UTAU had. They were special because if you touch them, you feel nothing but skin. They could be open or closed, but they're mostly kept closed. Rin, hers was open. Right now, it was open completely. It wasn't closed like how they should be if they are not in use. Why was hers open? She didn't need to have it used right now…

I quickly tied the string into a bow and turned Rin around.

"Okay…" I looked at her and nodded. "Yup, this looks good."

"Really? Okay!" Rin squealed, and spun around. "Now what?" she asked, and I tilted my head.

"Ah, well, you can go off and try to find anyone else who wants to go in the pool." I told her, but she looked at me with a blank stare. "…A pool is a large area with water in it, Rin-chan."

"Oh, okay, gotcha!" she laughed nervously and skipped out of the bathroom, past me. I stared off at her as she left my sight and I sighed, frustrated.

_I'm so sure. 99% sure. _

I looked away from the hallway and at my hands.

_Now all she has to do is get in the pool._

_**Rin's POV**_

"Ahh-!" I cried, smiling, while shading the sun from my eyes. "It's sooo bright out!" I looked down at the water as it sparkled and glistened against the sun that beat down. The pool was a clear, light blue, almost as beautiful as the sky was. I turned around and saw Len, Mikuo-nii, and Luka-san smiling at me. Miku-tan, Dell-kun, Neru-tan, and Gumi-chan were sitting down on the edge of the pool and talking. Rinta-kun and Akaito-nii didn't come because they had to go shopping for food, and Ted-kun and Teto-chan had to go see someone. I wonder who…?

"Rin-chan!" Mikuo called out, and I looked at him. "Lookin' good!" he laughed giving me a thumbs-up, but Len hit him. I jumped, surprised, and hurried over.

"Geez, Mikuo-nii, cut it out!" Len told him, but Mikuo hit Len back.

"Relax, Len-kun!" I looked at them both, and they saw me. Mikuo smiled, but Len frowned awkwardly and turned red. _…Hm, what's with him?_

"No, Mikuo-kun, Len-kun's right; you should be nicer to Rin-chan." Luka said, pulling of her cover-up, revealing a black and gold-lined two-piece swimsuit. I tilted my head to the side and bit my lip. _What does she mean?_

"You kidding me, Luka? I am being nice!" Mikuo grinned and patted my back.

"Oh!" I flinched, and turned my head to look at him. "Uh…"

"Mikuo-nii, quit it!" Len swatted at Mikuo's arm and pulled me away from him. "Sorry, Rin, Mikuo-nii's being immature…" he taunted, sticking out his tongue. Mikuo gasped, and Luka rolled her eyes.

"Well, anyways, why don't we just get into the pool?" Luka suggested, and I nodded.

"Okay, yeah! Let's go, right, Len?" I asked, smiling, and Len nodded his head once.

We ran over to the pool, and I stepped into the cold, clear water. Shivers ran up from my toes and all the way to my neck, and I smiled happily, hugging my arms.

"Whew, it's so cold!" I laughed, and Len looked at me, smiling. We walked in until the water was up to our arms, and then I stopped walking any further. I swiveled my head around and saw Luka heading our way with Mikuo behind her.

"Rin-chan! Len-kun!" Luka called out, and I waved. She swam up swiftly to us like a fish or something; she was so graceful. Mikuo, looked around and then swam off to where Miku-tan was. "Len-kun, can you do something, for a moment?" she asked him, and I looked at their faces.

Len gave Luka an interested expression, and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Can you go over..." she pointed to the corner of the pool near the shallow end where Neru-tan just passed by. "…there for a second?"

Len nodded and swam over to the place she pointed to and I watched him swim away. Then I realized I couldn't swim…

"Rin-chan, I need you to do something, too." Luka told me, with a very serious look. I nodded slowly.

"Uh, sure…"I said, sounding uncertain. _Her expression is making me nervous…_Luka sighed and shook her head with a pained expression on, which made my heart feel like it dropped.

"What I want for you to do is something good and bad, but I'm doing this because it's supposed to help you." She said, and I glanced to the space next to her. _What could she be implying?_

"Alright, well what is it?" I asked, and then, Luka place her hands on my shoulder, and pulled me backwards, bending me so that my back touched the water.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan."

"Ah-!' I yelped, as the cold water splashed up against my spine and neck, although, once it hit my neck, I felt a surging feeling strike me, and it started in my neck and ran from there all throughout my body. My skin started to feel like it was tingling, and then it became to feel like an electric shock so fast, like, like, _lightning_.

"Ah! Ah, Luka-san! What're you—?" I cried until the pain suddenly became too unbearable and my vision got all fuzzy and weird. I reached out to grab something, but nothing was there for me to grasp except the air in front of me.

_What's going on?_

"Rin-chan, this makes something more clear for me—you—all of us." I splashed in the water, Luka's grip on me becoming faint, like she wasn't even there.

_Why does it hurt?_

"Luka-san? What's going on?" I heard Len yell from…from _wherever_ he was. My hearing started to fade as more water rushed into it. I started to see spots all over.

_Why is Luka-san doing this?_

Suddenly, I couldn't see anything at all. It was all black. My vision had filled with too many spots and now I couldn't see.

"Luka-san! What's wrong with Rin?" I heard Len yell, faintly.

_Len? Len? Where are you?_

"She's an ACT1 VOCALOID, Len-kun." Luka replied, her voice faint and quiet. I don't know if she was still holding me or not; I couldn't feel anything.

_I don't why, but…_

"_So?_ Make her better! Why isn't she talking? _Rin?_" Len called out to me. "Rin! Are you okay?" I smiled; or at least I think I smiled. I tried to.

…_I want to see you, Len_.

_-CHAPTER 10: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hm. I haven't put the "_-CHAPTER _: END-_" thing in for a while, huh? I kinda forgot. xDD  
But uh, anyways. This chapter is kinda sad right at the end... What's going to happen to Rin?  
And doesn't this make Luka even just a _tiny_ bit evil? Hm. Well, can't wait to write chapter 11!  
See you all soon~ [Review, please! ;D]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Yikes, sorry for the long update! xDD Umm, well, I have this chapter and 12, so  
just sit tight and we'll be back on track~ I believe this chapter is what starts the..."drama arc"...?  
If you haven't noticed, the fic's genre's are romance/drama, so. xDD  
Editing: Sara-tan, AKA Sayaka-chan Forever. [Not sure why I've never said before. xD And go read her fics, yo.]  
Characters: All VOCALOID and UTAU characters are not owned by me. Crypton Future Media, ne?  
...Now let's start with chapter 11! **

Chapter 11- _**Len's POV**_

I held onto Rin as I sat on the couch. I stared down at herintently; her face was completely closed off from the rest of the world. No matter what I did; poke her, talk to her, even wave oranges in her face, she wouldn't wake up. Her skin was cold and moist; it might have been from the pool water or cold sweat; I don't know. I couldn't do much, so I only held her in my arms.

Miku and Dell sat on my left, while Mikuo and Neru sat on my right. They were all silent, and we just sat there, quietly, not saying anything.

_Rin…I always knew she was different, but why did this happen? Why did Luka-san do that to her? Rin didn't do anything wrong. And Luka-san said she was an ACT1 VOCALOID. So what? What's the difference? _I clenched my fists and a pained expression spread across my face. _She doesn't deserve this…this…crap. _

"Rin…" I mumbled quietly, meaning for it to be only heard by me, but I felt a hand touch mine. I glanced to my left and saw Miku look at me with a caring yet pitying expression on. I smiled weakly at her, although the smile quickly faded. I knew she was trying to make me feel better, but I couldn't help being upset.

"Sorry, I'm back." Luka's voice rose from the front of the room, and we all looked up at her as she walked over to us.

"I'm sorry about Rin-chan's condition, Len-kun." She apologized, but I only glared at her.

"What'd you do to her?" I yelled, trying to not move Rin around. Staring at her angrily didn't do much to change her face expression; it was unusually apathetic.

"Len-kun, listen to me for a moment." I continued to glare at her, and she sighed. "Please."

I looked away angrily, down at Rin. "Fine." I muttered, and Luka went on.

"Rin-chan is an ACT1 VOCALOID. The rest of us, we are ACT2 VOCALOIDs. As an ACT1, Rin-chan has less human-like characteristics than us ACT2." Luka paused, and I noticed how the entire room was deadly silent except for our focused breathing. I stared at Luka and she closed her eyes, slowly. "For instance, when Rin-chan was created, she was given a 14 year-old body. But as she lives on, she won't mature." Luka paused for another moment. "Unlike us. We grow older, as opposed to Rin-chan who doesn't." My eyes widened at this point, and she looked down at Rin. "If you recall, Rin-chan said she doesn't outgrow her own clothing."

_That…that's right. She did say that._

"She also reacts to electric currents and fluids, like water."

Immediately, images of Rin falling out of her bed during that thunderstorm and her splashing in the pool frantically flashed through my mind.

"She can drink fluids and bathe in it, as long as it doesn't enter her port." Luka bent down and lifted Rin's head, making me flinch. She pushed aside her hair and showed me the back of her neck that had a small, strange circle thing that looked all mechanical and metallic on the inside.

"What's—?" I gasped, and Miku peered over my shoulder.

"Oh my god," she breathed, and Luka added:

"Yes, she got water in there, causing her to shortage out, which concluded and proved my theory correct. And by the way, we have them too, but kept closed unless we need them open."

I touched the back of my neck but felt nothing. I glanced at Luka, confused, and she shook her head. "We can't feel them, even if they _are_ open." Thoughts of these "ports" flooded and swirled around in my head, but I pushed them away, shaking my head.

"Well, is there a way to fix her?" I asked Luka desperately, and still holding Rin's limp body in my arms. Neru and Mikuo mumbled 'yeah' while everyone else kept quiet. Luka stared at me, but then said,

"Actually…" she looked up thoughtfully, and hope rose inside of me. I focused on her intently, as she continued. "…I don't know how," My heart sank; I looked hopelessly at her.

"…_But_… I know someone who does…"

"_What?_" I exclaimed suddenly, "Who?"

"Yeah, who?" Miku and Neru chimed in. Dell said nothing, but Mikuo piped in.

"Y'know, Luka, no one appreciates your nerve-wracking pauses."

We all nodded in agreement, and Luka sighed.

"The person who knows is…" she began as my heart started to beat faster and my grip on Rin became tighter.

"…is Sonika."

_**Miku's POV**_

"Gather up, everyone!" I announced at dinnertime, on Sunday, when everyone was present and not somewhere else. Er, well, mostly everyone was here, except for Rin and Len, but whatever. Faces turned to look at me, and I grinned. "Alright, as you might or might not know…Rin-chan is having a very hard time right now."

"Wha—?" Several voices called out, but I waved my hand.

"No, no, let me speak first." I glanced around at everyone's face and nodded. "Well, we will be going to Tokyo tomorrow to do some business, but we're only taking a few people."

"Oh, oh, can I come?" Rui exclaimed, bouncing up and down next to Rei, and Gumi joined in.

"Awaah, Tokyo has AWESOME anime exhibits; I wanna' come!" she squealed, and then a wave of voices broke out. I sighed inwardly and shook my head. It's not easy being… fourth in command, you know. …And the first three are Luka, Len, and Akaito, by the way. But well, Luka let me in charge this time, and Len was with Rin in their room, and Akaito didn't wanna' do anything, so I took charge.

"Hold it, guys. I've already chosen who are coming because some of you have to stay here and man the house." Smiles dropped after I said that. So the only thing I could add was, "…And maybe I'll bring the ones who don't come—a souvenir, how 'bout that?" I winked, and all the sad faces disappeared. "Good…now…"

"Wait, so who _is_ going?" Kaito asked, with a carton full of vanilla ice cream sitting in front of him. Akaito, next to him, nodded, and I smiled.

"Well, let's see…" I whipped out a small pocket notepad from my pocket and opened to one of the pages and looked at the list of names.

"Omigod, I wonder who's going!" Neru said aloud, and then Gakupo answered.

"Why, me of course! Who else would be just as perfect to go on a trip to Japan's most popular city?" He questioned openly, as self-centered as ever, and then Gumi hit his shoulder.

"Not _you_, for obvious reasons." She stuck her tongue out at him and Gakupo gasped.

"Oh, Gumi-chan! How rude of you! Where are your manners?"

"Okay, okay, guys." I interrupted, not wanting this conversation to get any where else. "The people who are coming are as follows: Me, Mikuo, Luka-chan, Len-kun, Rin-chan, aaaand Dell. Alright?" I confirmed; Dell and Luka nodded, while Mikuo whooped.

"Aww…" Rui pouted, and Rei patted her shoulder. Meiko grumbled to herself and drank some of her saké fast and messily.

"See? Neither one of us are going, Gakupo." Gumi told him, and he sighed. Akaito, Rinta, Teto, and Ted simply nodded, while Kaito only continued to eat his ice cream.

"Aww, dang." Neru snapped her fingers. "I wanted to come…"

"Now, don't worry, everyone, I have jobs for all of you, too." I said, and flipped to the next page in my notepad. "Okay, don't say anything until I give you all your orders, alright? Now…Kaito-nii. You will stay here and do the food shopping. Meiko-chan, you try to keep everyone under control which means to _not_ drink saké every night." I heard her swear under her breath, but I ignored her and continued. "Akaito-nii, you can organize everyone's rooms, like making sure they're neat and tidy; Neru-chan, you can make sure everyone is safe and content; Gumi-chan, you supply the girls and guys with new outfits to wear; Rei-kun and Rui-chan, you two do the dishes and laundry; Rinta-kun, you can also keep everyone under control if Meiko-chan doesn't come through; Gakupo, you just be yourself and don't get into any trouble; and Teto-chan and Ted-kun, you two vacuum the house as best you can. Okay, everyone got it?" I took a deep breath and looked at all of them. They looked content, so I smiled to myself, proud of my hard work.

"Yup, got it." They answered in reply, and I grinned.

"Good, now, those who _are_ going, make sure you pack your bags for at least a few days. We'll be in Tokyo for a while."

_-CHAPTER 11: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: OH MY. Well. Okaaaay. Not much to say, huh? And why did I include Sonika?  
I really don't know. I just thought she fit for this, but whatever. xDD Okay, you know the  
drill, R & R, pleeeease! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hello everyone! How're you? Well, yes, here is chapter 12. Yes, chapter 12.  
We are still in the double digits, everyone. Now...still some drama, but we'll start off with  
everyone else for now... So, for the first time, ever, we'll be in Rinta's POV! OHHH YAAY.  
Editing: Sayaka-chan Forever~ (GO READ HER FICS NAO OR I'LL EAT YOUR FACE. /kicked.)  
Characters are not owned by me, Crypton, blah blah blah, media allallalaaaaa. UTAU and  
VOCALOIDs, okayaloalvk;jb blah. /lazy.  
Now...let's start, shall we? ;D**

Chapter 12- _**Rinta's POV**_

"Kaito-nii… Miku-chan told you to go shopping for food, not _just_ ice cream." I picked up the plastic bag filled with tubs of ice cream and dropped it back on the table. I looked at him and sighed. "Were you listening to Miku-chan?"

"Huh? Of course I was." Kaito said through mouthfuls of ice cream. He eats it too much…

"Rinta-nii, Rei and I'll do it!" Rui exclaimed, running up to me with Rei following behind her. I smiled weakly at her and nodded.

"Oh, thanks, that'd be great, Rui-chan, Rei-kun." I sighed as I pulled my wallet out of my pocket.

"You're welcome!" Rui sang, and Rei nodded.

"Yeah, we finished the laundry anyways," he said flatly, and I placed the money in Rui's hand.

"_Ne, ne_, buy some carrots, too!" Gumi called out from behind the couch, and Rui nodded.

"Oh, sure-"

"And eggplants!" Gakupo added, as Gumi hit him on the head with a rolled-up magazine.

"Saké!"

"Bread?"

"Oh, gosh, okay!" Rui said while frantically writing everything down on Miku's notepad.

"Get some curry ingredients, too, Rui-chan." I told her as she wrote all the requests.

"Uh-huh, got it, Rinta-nii!" Rui smiled, starting to skip towards the front door, the notepad in one hand, and Rei's in her other.

I turned around back to the kitchen table where Kaito sat and sighed, shaking my head. Meiko was supposed to be in charge, but she obviously didn't come through, so I had to step in. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, it's just tiring. Everyone's doing their job well, except for Kaito, Meiko, and I have a feeling Teto and Ted didn't vacuum yet.

"Ted-kun?" I walked over to the side of the room where a large, black leather couch was sitting in front of a wide-screen TV that was placed on a wooden table against the wall. It had game consoles on it, and the games themselves scattered all over. Gumi lounged on the couch reading an anime catalogue while Ted and Gakupo were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Wii.

"Man, Gakupo, you're not as bad as I thought…"

"Ted, you're not bad yourself!"

"Tch! I'll beat you!"

I watched Pit use the smash ball and all the little angels fly around in different directions attacking Marth, and then in large red letters, the word "GAME!" appear on the screen.

"Yes!" Ted exclaimed, punching the air. "I won!"

"Aww, that's too bad." Gakupo sighed. "Why don't we go again?"

"You'll just lose, Gakupo." Gumi commented, not lifting her gaze from the magazine.

"Oh, Gumi-chan, not these direct comments again!"

"Hold on, guys." I cut in, walking over to Ted to tap his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, Rinta-kun?" Ted turned his head to look at me. "What is it?"

I looked at him sternly as said, "Did you and Teto-chan vacuum the house?"

Ted grinned, nodding. "Yeah, Teto's just finishing up." He told me, and I sighed, relieved.

"Oh, good, thanks." I guess my feeling was wrong.

"Hey guys?" Akaito walked into the family room not wearing…his scarf?

"Uh, Akaito, where's your scarf?" Gumi asked, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Yes, your trademark?" Gakupo said, and I nodded.

"Uh, that's the thing… I can't find it…" Akaito shrugged with a sad frown on his face.

"Oh! Y'know what? I found it in the Hatsune's room, and then I gave it to Rei-kun to put int he laundry machine!" Ted exclaimed, while snapping his fingers. "That's where it is!"

"Oh, thanks, Ted-kun!" And Akaito ran off…

There was a short silence, but Ted and Gakupo eventually went back to their game. Gumi and I looked at each other with certain interest on our faces, and I  
knew we were thinking the same thing.

_Why in the Hatsune's room?_

_**Len's POV**_

As we rode in a cab around Tokyo, we searched for a tall, gray building called the Crypton Future Media building. It was apparently where VOCALOIDS were created and distributed, as well as where we would find Sonika to upgrade Rin.

I held my bag on my lap and Rin's hand in my left. She was always asleep or something, never waking up or even sleep-talking. When we were on the plane here, the view was incredible, and I would bet if Rin was awake, she'd love it.

"Holy crap, is this it?" Dell asked as we pulled up in front of what I assumed was the Crypton building.

"Yes, Dell-kun." Luka answered as she paid the cab driver. We all thanked him except for Dell and climbed out of the small car.

The inside of the building was massive; it probably took up two square acres of land, but what did I know?

As I carried Rin on my back, sometimes alternating with Miku or Mikuo, we made our way beyond sliding doors, winding stairs, and men and women in official-looking black suits or stark white lab coats. Luka led us into an office, that compared to the building itself, was such an extremely small fraction, you couldn't even express it.

In other words, the office was small.

I laid Rin down on the green couch that made strange noises when you touched it. I sat down next to Rin and patted her head gently; her hair was as soft as ever, and it ran so smoothly between my fingertips.

_Only a bit longer, Rin. We'll help you get all better and then you won't have to go through this ever again. Just hang in there…_

"Len-kun?" I looked to my right and saw Miku and Dell were there. I nodded at Miku in response and she smiled sadly, looking at Rin.

"Do you…really love Rin-chan?" she asked quietly, as if she was embarrassed, and I looked at her, my face red, but I didn't care.

"Yes, Miku-chan." I told her, and she nodded, then leaned her head on Dell's shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed her head. I looked back down at Rin's sleeping face, serene and so calm. _I wonder if she's thinking about anything right now._

"Okay, everyone."

We looked up and saw Luka stand next to a woman with pine green hair. She was tall, and looked even more mature than Luka did.

"Are you Kagamine Len?" the woman asked me, and I nodded slowly, holding onto Rin. The woman held out her hand, and I took it into mine; we shook.

"Hello there, I'm Sonika."

Moments. How long are they exactly? How long did I stare at that woman, Sonika, before realizing that _she_ was going to save Rin? And how many moments did it take for us to walk into a room filled with machines and countless wires? A gurney. She put Rin on a gurney. Strapped her down to it. I swear if I was on that thing, I'd kill myself. It looked like she was about to kill Rin. Murder her. The opposite of what she's _supposed_ to do. And how many moments passed while she and Luka talked to each other and Miku, Mikuo, and Dell tried to figure out what they were saying? How long was I holding onto Rin's hand that wouldn't grasp my own? How long did I watch her carefully, for the slightest bit of movement? A blink? A breath taken? A smile? How long…how many _moments_ was Rin going to stay asleep and completely unconscious?

"Now, Len-kun, Sonika's going to start upgrading Rin-chan," Luka told me, pulling my hand away from Rin's. I looked at her blankly and stepped away, next to Miku.

"I will now upgrade Kagamine Rin from ACT1 to ACT2." Sonika announced, plugging a cord into Rin's port on the back of her neck. There were other wires stuck on Rin's arms and legs, her chest and face. And all this time, my mind was blank. Nothing came to mind except one thought.

_Rin will be saved._

"Upgrade, initiate." Sonika flipped a switch on a large machine with more buttons and more switches and more levers and more buttons. The cords and wires seemed to illuminate a bright blue every now and then as we watched and waited for the upgrade to be complete.

And again, how long was it till the machine started to beep and flash rapidly?

"Oh no." Sonika breathed, running over to the machine. "How could this…?"

"What is it, Sonika?" Luka asked, suddenly alert and Sonika's face turned confused and worried, but still serious at the same time. By now, we all seemed to be on guard, waiting for Sonika to say whatever she had to say. Our heartbeats were so loud, they could echo off the walls of this small room with all the machines and wires. And then Sonika finally spoke, after flipping many switches and pressing many buttons.

"There's…there's an error, an error with the upgrade."

_-CHAPTER 12:END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: LHGAN;BNmb ah;MVKFLGHBADMSVB;OSWNLM WHAT. There's an  
error with the upgrade! OH MY GOSH WHAT WILL HAPPEN AND WHAT IS THE  
CAUSE. Ah-hmmmm...? And why _was_ Akaito's scarf in the Hatsune's room? Hm.  
How straaaange. /hit. OKAY ANYHOW.  
Review pleeeeease~~ [reviews make me update faster, y'know? o 3o]**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Oh geez, tomorrow is my deadline, and I made it, thankfully. /sigh.**  
**Anyhow.  
Okay, so we are still in the drama arc? Yeah, and same with the next chapter, but  
it's all good stuff, sooooo. Not much to say.  
_Editing: Sayaka-chan Forever  
Disclaimer: I like, don't own any VOCALOIDs or UTAUs, they're owned be like, not me._**

**Now let's continue where we left off, yes? ;D  
**

Chapter 13- _**Rin's POV**_

_...Where am I? What happened…? _I tried to blink, but I couldn't. All I could see was…nothing. Darkness. Never ending darkness. I couldn't even see myself. _What's…going on…? I feel something weird in my neck. The back of it._ _What's up with my neck? It always has some type of problem… and does something bad to me. Now it feels like something is stuck in it. _I attempted to move my arm, but couldn't. I tried to wiggle my fingers, but they wouldn't work. Tried to open my mouth, but that didn't work either. And then I tried to speak, but nothing came out. _What is this?_

"What's wrong with Rin, Sonika?"

_Huh? Is that Len? Len! Where are you? I want to talk to you! And who's Sonika? What's going on? Where am I? I'm so confused!_

"I don't know, Len, hold on a moment." A voice I have never heard before spoke, and then I got really worried. _There's something wrong with me? What's happening to me?_

"Sonika, you said there's an error with the upgrade. What's the error?" _Luka-san? Luka-san, where am I? Can you tell me? Can't you hear me? What's an "upgrade"? And there's an error? With me?_

"I'm not sure; hold on, I'm trying to figure out what went wrong…" _That voice again. Sonika? Who is Sonika? What has she done to me? And where's Len and Luka-san?_

"Ohh, Rin-chan! Is she going to be alright?" _Miku-tan? Miku-tan's here? Oh, Miku-tan, where are you?_

"Miku, calm down." _It's a low voice! Uhh, Kaito…? No! Dell-kun? Dell-kun's here, too?_

"Don't worry, Rin, everything'll be alright…!" Len's voice rang in my ears, as if he was near me. _Len? What's "everything"? Where are you? I want to see you! _I tried to move my hands, as if I could reach out and grab a hold of Len. _Why can't I move? _At this point, I think I was screaming in my mind, because no one would answer my questions.

"Her heart rate is going faster; she must have some type of activity going on in her."

"Is it the data that's being uploaded into her?" _What data? Luka-san, tell me!_

"Rin, just hold on, okay? Hold on just a bit longer!" Len's voice sounded and I heard him perfectly, like he was right next to me. And maybe he was, because I felt this lingering warmth on my left hand. _Len? Okay, I'll try to hold on…but can you tell me what's wrong? _Miku was taking rapid breaths and making strange noises, and I heard Dell saying something to her but I couldn't make it out.

"What if she dies?" Miku cried out, and then I heard another voice.

"No, she won't, Miku, don't say that." _Mikuo-nii? Mikuo-nii's here too? I'm going to die? Why am I going to die? _

"Rin can't die! I haven't told her I love her!" Len said; his voice loud and clear in my ears. The warmth on my left hand got warmer, almost like he was holding it. _Len loves me? This again? What does he mean? Len, can't you tell me?_

"She won't die, Len-kun, calm down." Luka soothed, and then I felt something press gently against my head. "Sonika, can you figure out what's wrong?"

_What is wrong with me…? Why does Len "love" me? What does it all mean? Why isn't anyone answering my questions? Can they even hear me? What…what is going on…? I feel tired. So…tired…and…confused…My neck hurts. In fact, everything hurts. Why…? Why does this always happen? I…I…want to see you, Len. Can you hear me? Can you? …Len? Where…are you…?_ And as if my eyes closed, even though they didn't, my brain shut down; no more thoughts crossing my mind. And then I fell asleep, I suppose.

_**Len's POV**_

"Her heart rate is going faster; she must have some type of activity going on in her." Sonika said, staring at a computer screen hooked up to the large machine that had all the buttons and switches. I was getting incredibly concerned now; Rin's upgrade had an error. …An error! What could it be? What was stopping the upgrade?

"Is it the data that is being uploaded into her?" Luka asked, standing on the other side of the gurney. Sonika didn't answer, but she still stared at the computer screen, looking at something important, and tapping the keys on the keyboard.

"Rin, just hold on, okay? Hold on just a bit longer!" I told Rin frantically, my hand shaking, but still grasping hers. My heart was beating rapidly, practically matching Rin's heart beat that was rising and falling so high and low all over to the heart monitor. Miku began to cry, and Dell was no doubt hugging her. I didn't know about Mikuo, but he wasn't doing much that I'd know of.

"What is she dies?" Miku cried all of as sudden, and I instantly tightened my grip around her hand. _No, I won't let Rin die! She can't die, if she dies—_

"No, she won't, don't say that, Miku." Mikuo told her finally, sounding scarily serious and stern. And then, something exploded inside of me.

"Rin can't die! I haven't told her I love her!" I yelled, not at anyone in particular, but just saying it aloud because I couldn't even fathom the idea of her dying. Not Rin, not the girl that I love and the girl who always smiled or didn't get something so simple. Not the girl who knows how to take care of anyone but not of herself. Not the girl with the fear of thunderstorms and would bear no shame to come into my bed. Not the girl with the shining, happy smile and the bubbly, blue eyes. Not the girl with so much energy than she knows what to do with- and who makes so many friends that like her as much as she likes them. Not Rin, not her…

I began to hold Rin's hand to my forehead, and my breaths got more fast and ragged. _Rin, hang in there, don't die. You don't have to be alone anymore because we're all here for you. I'm here for you. So don't die, okay? I'm right here. Right here. So don't die; at least let me say 'I love you' to you so you can hear me and know and tell me what you think. I don't know if you love someone else, let alone like someone else. It could be Mikuo-nii. He's nice to you. Or maybe Rinta-nii. He has a nice smile. Or Akaito-nii? He likes you too. It could be…me? I like you. But I don't know, just—stay alive. Don't die._

"She won't die, Len-kun, calm down." Luka told me, caressing Rin's hair. As much as I wanted to scream at Luka and tell her to not talk like she could see the future, I didn't. I just wanted to hold Rin a bit longer. "Sonika, can you figure out what's wrong?" she asked, and then we all stayed quiet except for Miku's sobs and Dell's soft words to her.

I glanced at the screen that displays Rin's heart rate. It had gotten less intense, and more calm and leveled. This, of course, worried me, because whenever that happens, it usually meant they're about to die…

"Is Rin going to be okay?" I asked Sonika frantically, still holding onto Rin's hand and kneeling on the cold, chrome floor.

"Kagamine Rin's thought process has slowed down. She must have been thinking very fast, and now she's asleep, consciously. She's alive, don't worry."

The ball of anxiety and apprehension lightened and I sighed in relief, looking at Rin. She still seemed to be fast asleep, her expression not changing, although a few times I thought I saw her lips move slightly. It was very possible that I was wrong…

"But what about the upgrade? Why did it fail?" Luka asked Sonika, and she shook her head, looking at the notepad in her hand.

"Everything went fine, until…" Sonika started to say, but then I cut in without thinking.

"What's "everything"? What _worked_?" I asked Sonika, raising my voice and glaring at her. She looked at me, expressionless and sighed, as if she was giving in.

"Ah, well, we have the tracking system installed." She said, and my heart jumped. _No wonder we couldn't find Rin. We couldn't track her or even sense her. _

"And now she's no longer vulnerable to water."

"Oh, thank goodness…" Luka breathed, and Miku began to stop crying, but still sniffed. Dell was holding her, and Mikuo just stared at Rin. I continued to hold Rin's hand, and I wouldn't leave her side, no matter what. I looked at Sonika for her to go on, and she did.

"And now she can mature and develop…" Sonika added. "She'll be able to grow taller and whatnot." We all nodded slowly, and waited.

"We also made her able to understand and speak multiple languages, if downloaded." Sonika said, still looking at the notepad. _I don't quite see why being bilingual is necessary, but whatever it takes for her to be upgraded…_

"So what went wrong with the upgrade?" Luka asked, and Sonika's face turned grave.

"…The last thing, the last thing to upgrade for…was emotions." _Emotions…? Like what? Anger? Sadness? Happiness? _"Kagamine Rin, as an ACT1 VOCALOID, has very limited emotions, such as happiness and confusion." _Well that makes sense._ "But as an ACT2 VOCALOID, she'd have other ones, like anger, sadness, happiness, etcetera..." _But…she already said happiness…_

"What's the difference between the two 'happiness'?" I asked Sonika, and she simply nodded.

"Well, they both are happiness provoked by love, but…an ACT1 and ACT2's love for each other can…create problems, shall I say." She said, sadly, and I stared at her, my eyes wide. _I…I love Rin, so…_ "It's sad because as an ACT1 VOCALOID, you don't understand 'love' and what it is. And yet, you get those feelings and thoughts that are confusing because one just can't comprehend it." She added, shaking her head sadly with a pained expression on her face, as if she knows what it is like.

"What…does that mean? What are you getting at?" I asked her, suddenly very worried, my heart pounding against my ribs, my stomach flipping in circles, and my entire body shaking all over like I was freezing, and I actually kind of was at the time.

"Well, my theory is that…someone likes Kagamine Rin…"

Oh God.

"…and she loves them back."

Oh God…

"And this means the upgrade went wrong because of this…emotional disruption." Sonika finished, and my palms were sweating so much, the one that held Rin's hand slipped out. Everyone turned to look at me; I felt their eyes on my back and neck, causing my hairs to stand on end. I couldn't believe it. What Sonika was suggesting was _definitely _the case. With no doubt at all.

"Len-kun…?" Miku's voice trailed off; the way she said my name pounded against my ears loudly and constantly echoed in my head. I gulped nervously, and averted my eyes to the floor. I put my hands to the freezing chrome to hold myself up from collapsing; I took a big breath, and tried to calm my scared heart, telling myself it wasn't true, but inside, knowing it was, in fact, true:

I had caused Rin's upgrade error.

_-CHAPTER 13: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Wow, okay. Leeeeen... Oh deeear. Oh deeeear.  
What will his reaction be? Now some things are becoming more  
clear and understandable, so do they make any sense? Well,  
anyhow, please review! ^ ^**_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Welcome back, everyone! How are you? ^ ^  
I'm as dandy as candy, but anyways.**  
**Len gets a bit upset in this chapter, and you'll see why.  
But I won't go on like this, so let's get right to the important stuff.  
_Editing: Sayaka-chan Forever [her fics are cool go read In Ruins.]  
Characters: Not owned by me, at all, Crypton Future Media, blahhh.  
_Okay, now let's start with chapter 14, yes?**

Chapter 14- Len's POV

The room was deadly silent, except for the constant beeping from the machine or the heartbeats and breaths that would echo in this room with machines and wires. All I did was stare at the floor shamefully, while trying to prevent myself from keeling over. I also couldn't help but wallow in my self-pity. _I've caused Rin's upgrade error. She has an error because of me; because I chose to love her. I chose to have feelings for her, only thinking of myself, and now this is what I have done. I've done something bad to her without even trying. _I bit my lip, tightly shutting my eyes, and clenched my fists against the freezing cold chrome flooring. I turned to the side slightly, and opened my eyes, squinting. _I'm pathetic._

"Len-kun…" Miku knelt besides me, putting her arm on my shoulder, the warmth of her breath radiating onto my left cheek. "You…you didn't know. It's not your fault. …And this means Rin-chan likes you too, right…?" she said quietly, only for me to hear. I glanced at her for a short moment, observing her sad, wet eyes that shone from the light reflecting against the floor, but I looked away. Her pitying eyes made me feel self-conscious; so upset.

"…Kagamine Len and Rin love each other." Sonika said after a moment, actually not looking at the computer screen or managing the large machine. I raised my head up at her, my face wearing a pained expression, and she tilted her head, sadly.

_I love Rin, and she loves me. That's a good thing. So why do I feel so…upset…? And dead inside…?_ _This isn't fair for Rin. It never was. How can she go on with life like this? It's so…I don't know. I just…I just feel like screaming…_

"Wait a moment."

We all looked up at Luka, and she had a serious look on. Her eyes looked confused almost, and she tilted her head to the right.

"Len-kun…your…mother would never…approve of this." She said, looking at me. I widened my eyes in astonishment. _…My mother would never…?_

"…That's…incest." She finished, and then I snapped. Literally snapped. Like electricity in dry air. My feelings exploded like a bomb and I screamed at her. Like no one but us were in the room. I only wanted to scream at her with all my anger and frustration and sorrow and… love.

"She is _not _my mother! We don't _have_ parents, Luka!" I stood up and walked towards her, still yelling. "We VOCALOIDs never have or will! We're robots, remember? My "mother" doesn't care about me at all! _She doesn't care about any of us!_"

Luka looked taken aback, but she stayed calm, which of course only made me feel more angered and emotional. _That…that-! _

"Then what about the incident with Yowane Haku? And all those meetings we'd have to go to that she'd strongly encourage?" she asked somewhat smugly, and I snorted.

"She only did that because when Yowane Haku died because of her "incident", she lost a lot of money that _we make for her._ And to prevent that from happening again, she had to make sure _constantly_ that we never died like she did!" I yelled into Luka's face angrily, close to tears for some reason. I felt like crying. And I was not sure what Miku and Mikuo and Dell and Sonika were doing, I was only focusing on me and Luka; what was in front of me that seemed so calm and "motherly", but in the end, created another problem for Rin. And now, I was incredibly infuriated by her comment that truly, I could have cared less about.

"Len-kun, please stop yelling like that."

"Why should I ca—?" Before I got to finish my sentence, Luka pushed my face with her hand towards everyone else. What I saw made my heart sink, and I immediately felt ashamed of what I have just done. Miku's face was so scared, and I haven't even noticed she was crying again. But she was looking at me, terrified, all those tears and fear in her eyes, and I gasped quietly, shocked. Dell was holding her, but he just stared at the floor with his same-old apathetic look on. Mikuo was giving me a considerably condescending look that made me regret yelling… The way he just kind of…_glared_ at me, almost. It made me feel so…hurt inside. And there was Sonika, who was just sadly looking at Rin, who, to much of my disappointment, was still asleep.

I didn't say anything; I only looked down to the floor and squeezed my eyes shut. _I've…I've said too much…But…I don't care what she thinks. Why should that stop me and Rin from loving each other…? How stupid…!_

I clenched my fists and took a deep breath; I turned around to Luka, praying that I looked strong and serious.

"…But Luka-san, I…I won't let _her_ get in the way of me and Rin. I already love her, and there's nothing she can do about it. I don't care about incest or what my _guardian_ thinks." I still stared straight into Luka's glacier blue eyes, and she sighed.

"Alright, Len-kun…I was just telling you, so…" she only said quietly. I nodded thanks and turned to the others. They all looked at me, and I tried to smile.

"I'm sorry, everyone." I turned to Rin sadly, and went on. "I…I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry."

Miku sniffed, nodding, while Dell just gave me a somewhat approving look. Mikuo nodded, and Sonika simply smiled. I turned back around to Luka and she raised her eyebrows.

"…And I'm sorry, Luka-san, for yelling at you." I apologized, and she smiled at me.

"That's quite alright, Len-kun. Thank you."

I smiled weakly at her and slowly walked over to Rin's side. I knelt besides the gurney and sighed, patting her head gently. _Rin, and I'm sorry too. Sorry that I contributed to your error…Sorry that you have to go through this. It's not your fault. …Why do we loving each other have to be such a problem for the both of us…? But…_ Suddenly, my heart started beating very fast, and I felt my face turn hot and I bit my lip nervously. _…But you…really love me, too…?_

"I suppose Kagamine Rin and Len love each other because…" Sonika started to say randomly out of the silence as if she read my mind, which made me jump. "…Well, they must feel a…very intense connection as twins, and there must be some type of opposite attraction of ACTs…" she trailed off, looking at the computer screen again. "It's strange, because…we haven't done an upgrade like this for a very long time. I thought all the ACT1 VOCALOIDs were gone, but I guess not. Kagamine Rin is the first we've had in a very long while." I looked back at Rin and an overwhelming urge came over me to hug her, but in her position, that'd be slightly difficult…

"So…Will she ever be upgraded correctly…?" Miku asked Sonika, and she sighed, running her hand through her bangs.

"No…she won't, unfortunately." She said, and then a question came to me out of the blue that I had to ask.

"But…when will she wake up?" I asked, curious, and Sonika's face turned depressed and she shook her head.

"Well, she needs some time to recover from the error. All we can do is wait. And even after she wakes up, she'll only have limited amount of time to live."

_Wait…what…?_

"…The time for her to live is uncertain and we're not quite sure how long it'll be because it's different for everyone, but…" she paused, looking up.

I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't breathe, although my heart was beating so hard against my chest and my blood was flowing faster then normal. I couldn't take my eyes off of Sonika, her words taking so long for me to process. And I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it at all.

"So…Rin's going to…?" I started to say, but didn't finish; I couldn't.

Sonika looked at me smiling sadly, and shook her head, looking close to tears.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but Kagamine Rin will die soon."

_-CHAPTER 14: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: AGGGGH WHAT?  
You're probably thinking how the heck am I gonna pull this off, aren't you?  
Well, you'll see, you'll see. I will come through in flying colors! 8DDD /hit.  
But anyways, REVIEW PLEEEASE, because you love me. /kicked.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Aggh, yes, only chapter 15 this time. xD I got it edited extra early. ^ ^  
This is a sad chapter and yet, a happy one at the same time. My editor was tearing and  
laughing, so I hope this chapter gets to you guys...**_**  
Editing: Sayaka-chan Forever  
Characters: uuuuuuuugh. **_**/dies in a hole.  
/waves hand over at the chapter.**

Chapter 15- _**Len's POV**_

Sonika sent us to our rooms later that night. I didn't want to go at first; all I wanted was to stay by Rin's side and hold her hand. If Rin had a limited amount of time to live, then I wanted to spend it with her as much as possible. I tried to tell that to Sonika, but she insisted I get rest, so Miku began to walk me to these individual rooms in this large, gray building that looked like a hospital inside. Our shoes hit the floor slowly as the sound resonated against the enclosed plaster walls. All that time, Miku held my hand tightly in hers, and I thanked her for it, but on the inside, I wished it was Rin's hand; her soft, warm hand. I wished I could turn to my right and see her, smiling like her usual self, and her happy eyes that shone a sparkly cerulean. But it was only Miku's upset face.

And that whole time, I wondered why I loved Rin in the first place. Why I felt like I need to protect her and make sure she was happy and content. Maybe it was because she cared about me so much. But why me? Why did we have to love each other? Why did _she_ need to suffer? I didn't want…I didn't want her to die. I wanted to hear her voice as much as she can, for her to say my name over and over and over again. I wanted her to smile at me and laugh, I wanted to hold her in my arms like that one night, and I wanted her warmth to be mine and mine to be hers. I…I wanted her to live, and be with me forever.

_I …loved her._

"Len-kun?" I looked over at Miku, slowly, as she stopped walking. She seemed concerned, confused, even. I walked back over to face her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and she brushed her thumb below my left eye.

"You're… crying, Len-kun."

* * *

That morning, I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It smelled clean, but not in a laundry-clean-kind-of-way... more like a hospital-kind-of-clean. I wrinkled my nose and rubbed my forehead lazily. I stared at the ceiling blankly, not remembering much from last night. I remembered Miku telling me that I was crying, and then I fell apart. I just cried and sobbed and wept and bawled and any other synonym for crying on her shoulder. She just held me, patting my back. We didn't say anything except for my crying, and then I guess I must have fallen asleep, because I didn't recall anything else.

I groaned inwardly and dragged my fingers across my forehead, then letting my arm fall down onto a lump. _A… lump?_ Startled, I turned my head to my left and saw… Rin…? I immediately shifted over and pulled her into my arms. I think she was still asleep, but I still only wanted to hold her. I held her in an uncomfortable position, but I didn't care. The warmth that shot through my body tingled, and it only made me hug her tighter. I nestled my face into her sweet-smelling hair and my whole body clenched. I squeezed my eyes shut, and took a deep breath, fighting the tears that threatened to surface. _I love this girl, and here she is, about to die, and what can I do?_

"Len?" _Yes, say my name…Your voice…_

"Len?" _Again, once more, please…_

"Len, are you okay?" _Again…_

Finally realizing that she's awake, I let her go to hold myself up against the bed.

"Rin-!" I gasped, and she smiled, the smile that I love so much.

"Hi, Len." She greeted, still smiling, and then the tears just poured out.

"Rin, I…oh, Rin…" I stumbled on the words, cursing myself for crying in front of her.

"Len?" she frowned, surprise crossing her face, and I wiped at my eyes, falling down against the pillow.

"Sorry, Rin…I…" I tried to stop crying, but the tears wouldn't stop falling. "…I…" then I began to make those strange, unattractive noises you can't help but make, and I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed, which only made the tears fall harder and faster.

"Len?" Rin sounded worried, and then she hesitated. "I don't know what's going on, but…" I felt her arm slide underneath my back and her other across my chest; she scooted next to me. She was hugging me, but not knowing why. She must have been so confused.

"Rin, I'm sorry, I…" What was I trying to say? I wasn't sure, but I still was crying. Despite that, I turned to her and hugged her back, softly weeping against her neck. She patted my back gently and told me;

"It's okay, Len, you did this for me when I was having a hard time."

I smiled sadly, trying to blink away the tears, and then I realized what I was trying to say.

"Rin…I…don't want you…to go…"

_**Rinta's POV**_

"Agh, are these peppers hotter than usual?" Akaito groaned, waving one in my face. I swatted at his hand, and grunted.

"I don't know, Akaito-nii."

"Well, is this ice cream colder than usual?" Kaito asked, mocking Akaito, and then they started to bicker about God knows what. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, pacing around the kitchen in lopsided circles. Akaito has been on edge the past few days, seeming strangely inpatient for something, and unusually annoyed about something else. It's probably because Rin's gone or for some other reason or another. But whenever that happens, Kaito would get in his face and act even _more _annoying towards him. But what can I say? It's brotherly love. Or_ hate._

"Rinta-nii!" Rui called from the stove. "Is the curry done?"

"I'm not sure; ask Rei-kun." I answered, trying to stay calm, scratching my forehead in concentration. Rui was one of the good kids, always willing to help me out no matter what the task was. She and Rei was a good working pair, and thank God that they did not have to go to Tokyo as well. They help me remember what I'm doing in the first place, and well as keeping me sane.

"Rei~!"

"Ted-kun, get out of the way, I can't see the screen."

"Well, sucks for you, Gumi-chan, heh!"

"What? No, move! And Gakupo, quit poking me."

"You liiiiike it."

_WHAP._

"Shut up!"

"Ugh, where's the phone service connection?"

"Go on the roof."

"No frickin' way!"

"Heeey, Kaito! Didja' get *hic* biiiigger?"

"Uh, I dunno', Meiko."

"Well, I *hic* think my boobs did! HAHAHA!"

"…"

"Yeeek, the curry's bubbling, Rei!"

"Wait, hold on a sec."

I clenched my fists in frustration, trying not to scream. I literally was on my last thread of sanity with these people. Being in charge without Luka or Len or Miku was…excuse my language, hell. They had been gone for about a week, and I _could not take it anymore_. It would take something as loud as fireworks to get these guys's attention, if not my voice.

Which, by the way, I never raise.

But should in this rare and torturous situation before I snap.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE—JUST FOR A MOMENT."

And just like that, all the chatter stopped and curious faces turned to me. Everybody was speechless and obviously confused, so I took this great opportunity to talk before they did.

I cleared my throat, and said, "Miku-chan called last night," I paused; silence. "She says they're coming home tomorrow."

And then, just like that, all the chatter exploded and hit me in the face.

"Whaaat?"

"Miku-chaaaan?"

"Hoooome?"

"Huuuh?"

"Whaaat?"

I sighed, and continued. "Therefore… I thought that we should throw a small party for their homecoming and safe return."

A wave of cheers broke out, and I swear I heard Gakupo say 'ow' but that's besides the point.

"So…" I took Miku's notepad that seems to have become the planning notepad out of my pants pocket and looked at it, then up at everyone else, smiling sweetly.

"Here are the plans."

_-CHAPTER 15: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: ****Hooray~~! They're coming back to...wherever they live. I actually have no idea besides  
the fact that they live in a foresty area of Japan. O _ O;; Everything's going to seem ****a whole lot of emotions  
after this chapter, and you'll see why...when I upload chapter 16. /hit.  
And because I updated earlier than usual, you have to review. ;D /kicked.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Ahaa, sorry for the long update! But I'm back with chapter 16~  
I believe it's my longest chapter, so yay for all of you! it's nearly 3000 words. Ack.**  
**Man, the paragraphs are so long. Read them through completely, okay? **  
**And they're coming back from Tokyo, btw. BUT ANYWAYS.  
Editing: Sara-tan~  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own VOCALOID and UTAU characters?  
TIME FOR CHAPTER 16~~~! **

Chapter 16- _**Rin's POV**_

It's been so long, so long since I have seen his face. Or maybe it seems like it's been long but it really hasn't been; I didn't really remember. But however long I was asleep, I longed to see him. So badly, I wanted to see him. And only once did I hear their voices. I had so many questions and I was so confused; I had no idea what was going on. I couldn't see or move; I could only hear what was around me, which I had to say, was very strange. Everyone sounded so scared, and that made _me_ scared, so I just had to think more questions until it felt like my head was about to burst. And then I fell asleep, only hearing the voices that drifted into my ears before. Len was there. I remember how the urgency in his voice scared and worried me. Miku was there too. She was making weird noises and stuff, it was strange. And Mikuo was there. He didn't say much at all, which is very unusual. He usually talked so much; I wonder if he was alright? I also recall Dell being there, not saying much, which isn't surprising. He never talks, really. Luka. Luka was there. I can still hear her voice in my head. She sounded so calm and collected, it was so weird to hear her voice follow after Len and Miku's scared voices. And who else was there? Something like Sunny. Sony? So…Sonee… Sonikuh? Sonika! That's it. Sonika… Yeah, Sonika was there. I'd never met her until after I woke up...which I should probably tell you about.

When I woke up, I was on this white bed thing. It had me strapped down, and it hurt where my stomach and ribs were. My arms also hurt. So did my legs, head, and even my neck- my weird, full-of-flaws neck. My eyesight was blurry and all I saw was white. I got scared at first, wondering where I was, but then realized I was in a white room with a whole lot of fat wires and machines. It was very weird how the wires didn't electrocute me this time, like they did that one time when I was with Ted at his computer. Maybe they were specially insulated or something. Also, inside, I felt all tingly and jumpy, even though I clearly wasn't jumping. How can you jump when you're strapped to a bed? It didn't make any sense. And then a woman came into the room; I heard her, and saw her standing to the side of me. She had green hair, like Gumi's, only darker. She had huge earrings; they looked like stars. She wore a clean white suit, and she seemed so…calm. Like Luka. I have never seen her before. When she saw me though, she smiled and greeted me. For a moment, I forgot how to speak. I just stared at her thinking about how her voice sounded so familiar. And then it hit me, and I asked her if she was Sonika, and she stared at me, then asking how I knew her name. I told her I heard Len say it, and she looked at me with a weird expression on her face. It made me feel uncomfortable and nervous, too. But then she shook her head and unstrapped me. She was fast and got me off the bed thing in a flash, and then led me to a room that took many hallways for us to walk through. She opened it up, and told me, 'Be quiet, he's sleeping'. I looked at her confused, but then back into the room. The hallway lights that flickered on and off crept in through the door and shone into the room, on the floor and a bed. And in the bed, under all of the covers and sheets was Len.

Len! Yes, Len was there! I couldn't believe it myself, either. Sonika closed the door slowly and because it was dark then, I stumbled over to the edge of the large bed and crawled on top of it. I carefully got into the bed and under the covers next to Len, sleeping so soundly and peacefully. I shifted around onto my right side, and bent my arms so that my hands were close to my face. I blinked at Len many times, trying not to talk to him. Sonika told me to be quiet, so I rightfully was. But I had the largest urge inside to tell him how happy I was to see him. How much I have missed him, and how much I wanted to ask what 'love', or whatever he always talks about is. The moonlight shone in through a window on the far side of the room, and that gave me the perfect amount of light to see Len's face. His face, it was shining almost. Not really sparkling, but it was all shiny. So, curiously, I reached over and stroked my index finger down his cheek gently, and to my surprise, it was wet. Wet! It was wet; I wonder why? Maybe he took a bath and forgot to dry off his face or something. But why would he go to sleep with his face all wet after a bath? _Len is so strange._

And the next morning, I woke up to Len hugging me. I was a little surprised at first, so I tried to get his attention by saying his name over and over again, and he finally looked at me. His face was wet still, but this time, water was coming out of his eyes! That was so scary, I hoped he was okay. He kept making those funny noises that Miku did, and then I kind of wanted to hug him as well. I felt like he needed it. So I did, and then he hugged me back. My heart was racing, and his was too. I smiled though, and I wasn't scared this time. I still don't know quite what I was feeling, but whatever it was, I think I am beginning to like it more than not liking it. And then Len told he didn't want me to go.

_Go? I'm not going anywhere; what's he talking about? I'm gonna stay by Len's side forever, so he's got nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere in a million years._

_**Mikuo's POV**_

"HOME, HOME AT LAAAAST…!" I ran in through the doors, my arms spread out wide. The others were behind me, coming into the house or at the car lugging all of our suitcases here. When I stopped spinning in circles, I noticed Rui and Gumi running over to me.

"Ohh, Mikuo-kun! You're home?" Gumi asked, looking more anxious than happy. She had…whatever it was, something white and creamy-looking smeared onto her face, and then I saw she was wearing an apron. Rui was, as usual, bouncing up and down, wearing an apron and the same substance on her cheeks, too.

"What's this? You two bakin' a cake or somethin'?" I asked, and they frowned awkwardly.

"Uhh…Yeeeeah…" Gumi looked to the side, suspiciously, and Rui laughed.

"Ahahaaa…Yeah… Hey, hey, why don't you go help with the bags, okay?" she asked me, still laughing like she was hiding something. They must think I'm stupid for not realizing…

"Oh, Rui-chan? Gumi-chan?" Luka walked in backwards, pulling a suitcase on wheels up the front steps. "How are you two?" She smiled, and Gumi ran over to her, whispering something in her ear. Luka looked a bit surprised at first, but then her face settled into a content smile. "Ahh, I see, alright." She nodded, and Gumi went back into the kitchen with Rui bouncing after her. "Mikuo-kun, go help with the bags and such, okay?" I nodded, and walked out the door. Currently, Dell was pulling luggage out of the back trunk of the car and Miku was helping him. Len was sticking his head in the car, and then helping Rin get out. Unfortunately, Rin somehow _tripped_ and fell out, right onto Len, face-first. I had to admit, it looked preeetty funny. Eh heh, it looked like Rin was straddling him…

"Owwie, yeek, sorry, Len!" Rin cried out, scrambling to get off of Len, who, of course, was blushing like mad. _Man, Len is such a shota, pffft._

"Uh, no, it's fine, Rin, just be careful next time, okay?" he said nervously, sitting up and rubbing his head. Rin laughed quietly, kneeling in front of him. Len began to laugh too, and they just had one of those happy moments. My grin suddenly faltered into a grim expression, and I felt dead inside. Seeing them happy…makes me jealous._ I wish-_

"Well, Mikuo-kun, don't just stand there; come help." Luka dragged me along, holding my wrist, which frankly, hurt a lot when she did that.

"Yeesh, okay, Luka, geez." I mumbled, and walked over to Miku. She looked up at me, and smiled evilly, handing me the largest bag in the trunk:

Hers.

"…What are you giving this to me for?" I asked sarcastically, trying to get a grip on the heavy bag that probably has all her clothing and what other crap she packed for the trip in here.

"To take into the house, Mikuo, of course~" She sang, tilting her head to the side, still doing her creepy little innocent-princess smile and I groaned, searching for wheels on the bag to drag it over to the door with.

"That's it, Miku. Just keep being cute." Dell said in his low, monotone voice, lugging a suitcase out of the car. Miku giggled and hugged him, bending her leg back as she did so.

"Tee hee, okaaay, Dell~" I frowned and walked around to the right side of the car, passing the twins who were attempting to carry yet another heavy bag, and laughing at the same time. I stared at Rin and Len, feeling particularly jealous of them. They had each other, and Miku had Dell. It's kind of sad how even though I liked Rin, she was with Len now. They shared the same bed that whole week we were in Tokyo, and even when Rin was sleeping, which was most of the time, he didn't leave her. Len always ate with her, read with her, sang with her, and everything else in between. And that didn't help me but to only feel more jealous of them, of their undying love for each other. I wanted someone like that, and… maybe I _do_ have someone like that.

_But who?_

_**Len's POV**_

I glanced around at the room, filled with party streamers and balloons of all sorts of colors. Red, pink, blue, white, teal, orange, and my favorite, yellow. The place was covered in confetti also in countless colors, and everyone stood there, in front of a huge cake, smiling big, their arms extended, and all singing 'welcome back'. Everyone was here, and Rin, Miku, Dell, Mikuo, Luka and I just stood there, kind of just taking everything in. Of course, the first to react was Mikuo.

"CAKE—I KNEW IT!" He ran ahead and over to the table that had this humongous cake sitting on it. He pointed over at Rui and Gumi, innocently standing next to him, and he yelled, "I KNEW YOU WERE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME!" he shouted it to their astonished faces, but it was more out of excitement than anger.

I came to the conclusion that Mikuo, in fact, likes cake.

I grabbed Rin's hand, and she grasped mine, and we fast-walked over to the table. Everyone was obviously about to burst, but they just stayed quiet, for some reason. I bet Luka told them to be silent or something.

I observed the table and what was laid out. It had lots of things; saké, ice cream in all different flavors, leeks, eggplants, tuna, oranges, carrots, bread, and…?

"Holy—Wha- BANANAS?" I lunged forward and Rin yelped as I grabbed a banana out of the basket they sat in. These…these fruits are so godly-amazing, I can't even say. I held the yellow fruit in my hand, staring at it, about to drool.

"Len, Len, look, oranges!" Rin exclaimed happily, holding a slice in her hand. I looked up at her excitedly and we both began to eat our most favorite foods in the world.

"Well, I take it you two are satisfied." Neru told us, poking our shoulders. Rin smiled happily at her, not saying anything, and I nodded enthusiastically. She of course, went back to texting on her yellow razor-like cell phone, and then moments later, she looked up suddenly.

"Miku-chaaan…?" she sang, and Miku glanced over at her, in the middle of biting a leek.

"Hm?" Miku answered while chewing on her leek and Neru grinned cockily, and flipped her cell closed. I anxiously watched Neru, still munching on my banana while everyone stopped talking and looked at the two.

"You said you'd get the ones who didn't get to go to Tokyo a souvenir. Did you?" She moved in close to Miku's face, taunting her and Miku smiled evilly in a sickly sweet way.

"Of course I did, Neru-chan," She answered, "Why would I lie to you guys?"

"Then where are they?" Neru asked, looking confused now.

"I put them into your rooms, of course. Where else?" she giggled, and bit her leek again. I felt the tension and excitement rise in the room like static; everyone wanted their souvenir now.

"I bought them according to your interests, what with all the money I have made as a VOCALOID." Miku shook her wrist and swiftly grabbed another leek from the bowl where they were. "It actually came in handy this time." She smiled and Neru squinted at her, looking defeated. I have to admit, Miku was pretty cool just now. She completely showed Neru up in such an innocent but…_evil_ way, it was like watching a movie…live.

"…And how'd you get them there?" Neru countered, and Miku sighed triumphantly.

"With my ninja skills, _duh_."

…Okay, I was not expecting that.

"You've got ninja skills?" Rin exclaimed, right out of the silence, and we all began to look at her. Even I was a bit surprised, even though I shouldn't have been. Rin _would_ say something like that.

"Of course." Miku lifted her chin up and put her hands on her hips, and then Rin gaped at her, amazed. "I have been trained as a child~"

"Wooow…!" Rin breathed, completely amazed.

"Well, I have _samurai_ skills." Gakupo stepped in and told the smiling Rin, whose eyes were already sparkling. I heard Gumi grumble "shut up".

"_What?_ Samurai skills? That's so cool!" Rin giggled, and Gakupo jabbed his chest with his thumb, cocky.

"Why yes! Quite impressive, is it not?" he questioned, and Miku pouted, crossing her arms.

"Well, my _ninja_ skills are WAY better than your samurai skills."

"But I, Kamui Gakupo, can use a katana!" he told her, sternly, but then Miku laughed in denial.

"And I, Hatsune Miku, can use shuriken!" she grinned evilly, getting into his face.

"And I, Kagamine Rin, like oranges!" Rin laughed, jumping into their little fight. I covered my mouth, stifling a laugh, and patted her head; she giggled.

"Yes, Rin likes oranges." Miku repeated, and bonked Gakupo on the head with the end of her leek. "Therefore, Rin wins the match."

"Huh?" Gakupo gasped, and Rin punched the air.

"Yeah! I win!" then she turned to me, smiling so happily. "Hear that, Len? I won!" she laughed some more, and I just smiled.

"I heard." I patted her head again, and she giggled a bit more. After that, she unexpectedly tackled me with a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck. I gasped, and felt my face flush instantly. "Wha-Rin?"

"Hahaha, Len~!" she laughed, sounding so happy and cheerful. I saw Miku smile at me, and Gakupo sighed, shaking his head. As for everyone else, I couldn't tell, but I felt all their eyes on my back.

This is exactly what I wanted. For Rin to be happy and smiling and here she is, happy and smiling. This is exactly what I asked for. And it is making me so happy right now, I can feel it inside me; it's so overwhelming and everything. So then I threw my arms around her and we hugged each other. And the fact we were doing that in front of everyone didn't matter too much to me at all, even though I _was_ embarrassed, but not so much to throw away such a perfect opportunity, especially when Rin herself was supplying it. And all this time, I was thinking about how much I loved her and how I had such limited time to be with her, and despite that, she is still able to stay cheerful and laughing.

But of course, that is only because none of us told her that she's going to die.

_-CHAPTER 16: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Wowwww, Len, way to ruin the mood. **= A =**  
ANYWAYS. I'm hope you guys liked this chapter. This and the previous  
chapter were supposed to be chapter 15, but it'd be TOO long, so  
I chopped it into half. And yet, chapter 17 is supposed to be part  
of chapter 15, but I did not follow my plans specifically, so this is  
what happened. _BUT HOWEVER. REVIEW PLEASE~! :DDD_**_  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Oh dear God, how long has it been? I know I suck. = A=  
WELL FINALLY AN UPDATE YES I KNOW I AM FANTABULOUS. /shuts up.  
Editing: Sara  
DISCLAIMER: HEY WORLD! I DON'T OWN VOCALOID LOLOOLOLOLOL. 8DDD /punched.**

**Let's get on with this, please? We've been waiting so longgg. ; w; [and no one reads these A/N's anyways.]  
OH YEAH. AND NO FLAMES PLEASE~ 8D [you'll see why. llorz]**

Chapter 17- _**Mikuo's POV**_

"G'night, everyone! Rei and I are gonna' sleep~!" Rui called out as she and Rei headed for the living room entrance. The remaining people who hadn't gone to bed after the party; Miku, Dell, Luka, Rin, Len, and Akaito, all said their 'good night's' except for me. I just sat on the black leather couch, my face in between my palms, staring at the carpet.

"Yeah, Dell-kun and I should go to bed, too." Miku agreed, and then turned to Dell. "Right, Dell-kun?" he nodded and they left, heading off to his bedroom.

Now that left the five of us; Luka, who was quietly chatting with Akaito, and Rin and Len, who were still snacking and talking in between bites. I picked up the plate on my left, and poked at the cake with my fork.

Love hasn't necessarily crossed my mind before; I've only had those typical crushes. But after all the thinking this week, I've realized that there must be _someone_—someone, anyone, which I must love. …And then it came to me. I don't know how, but somehow, I felt it—inside.

"Well, you for go to bed soon, okay?" Luka yawned, waving to us. "It's late; almost 11. I'll be going now."

"Bye, Luka!" Rin and Len said, and Akaito waved goodbye. I looked at her, smiled, and then nodded. Slowly the room became more quiet and awkward, as now there were only four people left.

"Hey, Mikuo-kun."

Startled, I looked up and saw a certain red-head, and smiled nervously.

"Oh, hi, Akaito-kun…" I answered, and he plopped down on my right.

"So, Rin-chan and Len-kun are a couple now, huh?" Akaito said, both of us staring at the twins and listened for a moment.

"Len…" Rin rubbed her eyes, and began to yawn.

"Hm?" Len replied, placing his empty plate on the table.

"I'm tired…" she stretched, yawning again.

"Ah, really? Okay, c'mon, let's go." Len put his arm around her and turned towards us.

"Ne…We're going to go now, 'kay guys?" Len told us, and we nodded. The pair left the room slowly, so now the room was nearly empty. Food, party poppers, balloons, confetti, and other party supplies scattered the room. I looked back at Akaito, but only to find him staring intently at me. I jumped in surprise, and awkwardly looked down, my face feeling hot and my skin tingling with sweat.

"Uh, uh, right, yeah. They are a couple now, aren't they?" I replied back, after a very long time, and Akaito sighed.

"It's a shame; I wanted to tease Rin-chan a bit more."

I clenched my fists slowly, still looking down.

"But now that she's with Len-kun…"

I bit my lip nervously, and clenched my fists a bit tighter.

"I can't be with her, can I?"

And then, I cried, sounding dramatic, if not desperate; "I wouldn't mind being with you, Akaito-!"

I turned to him, my face burning, my palms sweating, and my heart beating faster than ever. For some reason, I felt nervous; why wasn't I acting how I usually do? _This is strange—why am I so nervous?_ I stared at Akaito, waiting for a response, but after a few moments, he only laughed a bit.

"Mikuo-kun, don't be silly—"

"No," I cut him off, "I'm dead serious." I looked at him straight in the eyes, blushing furiously, but I still gave him my best serious look. Akaito stared at me, surprised, but then, his frown fell into a content smile.

The time it took for him to answer felt like years, but after that, he did something I actually didn't account for. Akaito reached up and cupped my right cheek, causing me to bend closer to him, and our faces becoming dangerously close to each other. I felt extremely self-conscious of the fact that my face was as red as his hair and he could probably feel the heat that radiated off of it. And then, still smiling, Akaito whispered quietly, "Well, in that case…"

_**Len's POV**_

Rin and I sat on the edge of her bed quietly, staring out the window, watching the stars. The small lights in the sky sparkled brightly, scattered about. It was almost like they casted enough light on the world to light it up on this dark, moonless night. The stars had perfect visibility, too.

I figured that I should probably tell Rin her fate. I didn't want her to experience it being confused. She told me all about how she heard us when we were upgrading her, and how confused and scared she was. So, I decided to not hide anything from her.

"Rin…?" I said out of the silence, still staring out the window at the starry night sky. Rin turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah, Len?"

"…I don't exactly want to bring this up, but…" my voice trailed off, and she still looked at me, but questioningly.

"Yes…?"

"Well…in a…actually, I don't know how long, but…sometime soon, you'll…"

"Yes, Len?"

"You'll…you'll…" I couldn't even make myself say the next word; it hurt so much to even _think_ about it.

"Just say it, Len!" Rin urged, tugging on my arm, and I put my hands to my face, hunched over.

"You'll…you'll _die_, Rin. _You'll…die._" I whispered my voice barely audible. My throat closed up, and now it was harder to breathe, and I felt tears coming to my eyes. Inside, I felt like I was about to explode, my heart was on the verge of bursting, and I just wanted to cry. It was like my heart was being torn apart…r something. I felt horrible inside. I didn't know what Rin's expression was, but after a very long moment, she finally said something.

"…I'll…die?" she repeated, and dropped her head, pausing. "Len, Sonika…she told me that I loved you; that's why the upgrade went wrong…"

I looked up at Rin, my eyes slightly wet, and she continued.

"Len, what _is_ love?" She turned to the sky and I stared at her, speechless. "You…you always say you love me, but… what does that mean?" she looked down, and a pained expression crossed her face. "I…don't get it."

I thought for a moment about what to say. Love… What _is_ love? That's a good question.

"Well…" I started, and glanced back up at the stars. "Love…what I think it is…is that you care a lot for a person, and you'd be by their side no matter what. You want to protect this person, and make sure that they're safe." I took a breath and continued. "You make them happy, and they make you happy. You can't really go a day without them; therefore…you want to be with them all the time. Everyday, every hour, every second…" The words flew out of my mouth, reflecting the way that I felt about Rin. She looked at me, and then at her legs that hung off the side of the bed.

"So Rin…" I took her hands into mine; she turned to me, and our fingers intertwined, "If you die…" I took a big breath, calming my emotions, and squeezed her hand tighter. "…then I'll die too."

Rin stared at me, astounded, while at the same time, confused.

"Len…no. Don't…die because of me. Please, that's the last thing I'd want you to do…" Rin said, her voice cracking a bit. This made my stomach drop; I felt ashamed that I would actually say that. Of course she wouldn't want me to die _too_…

Rin sighed and then shook her head. "So I love you; I had no idea." She looked down and went on. "I…I always felt something inside of me…I didn't know what it was. I wanted to see you so bad during and after the upgrade… You make me happy…and I…" Tears started to form around the brim of her eyes. "I don't want to leave you…leave you alone, because you love me, right…? And…seeing you happy made me happy and…now that I know I love you…" A small tear began to fall from her left eye, and then both of her eyes widened. "…I'm…going…to…" More tears spilled out, and she reached up and traced her fingers down her cheek. "…die…?"

I stared at Rin, confused for a moment, but then I remembered something: _Rin doesn't understand crying; this is her first time. _

"What…why…?" Rin said, the tears flowing out of her eyes, and then she covered her face, her entire body shaking. "Why is this…" she mumbled, sounding scared, confused. She stopped talking, and now she began to take big breaths and sobs with every tear she let out.

Slowly, I reached over and pulled Rin into my arms. She still covered her face, but leaned against my chest.

"Len…my heart…it hurts…" she whispered, but then she began to sob again. I sighed and hugged her closer to me; so much that we shared the same warmth, almost. She shook in my arms, like she was freezing cold.

"Rin, that's because you're sad… It's an emotion, like being happy. Only that…being sad is the opposite of being happy." I told her, and then she began to cry harder.

"Len…! I don't want to die; I want to be with you! Why do I have to die? How come it has to be like this? This isn't fair to me…not fair to you; why...why…but I love you, and…I…" she wailed, and I just held her, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to come out. I felt the small impact of the tears coming out of her eyes on my neck, and they didn't stop falling.

"…don't want to die…I love…Len…" she whimpered, making sounds like she was hiccupping. I didn't reply, but I just held her quietly, as her sobs filled the starlit bedroom.

_-CHAPTER 17: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Mikuo's POV- SHOCKING, I KNOW. SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, EVERYONE. BUT I THINK MIKUOxAKAITO  
ARE REALLY CUTE TOGETHER AND IF YOU SAW MY PROFILE YOU'D KNOW THAT I LIKED IT, AND YOU COULD INFER THAT  
THIS WOULD HAPPEN.  
Len's POV- Sad, I know. It made my editor cry. ; w; [sorry, Sara! ^ ^ll] And yeah, I know. This is depressing. But it's a drama, right?**

**Anyways, reviews, please! ^ ^ [AND NO FLAMES. FLAMES MAKE ME UPDATE SLOWER. /hit.]  
I don't think people actually read these author notes. /cries in a corner. BUT REVIEW ANYWAYS. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Yeah, I know I suck for updating this late. orz You can flame me if you want.  
BUT UH ANYWAYS. A lot of things start to make more sense in this chapter... If there were  
things you were ever curious about or wondered; this chapter might answer your Q~ ;D  
EDITING: By Sara! But y'know what? She recreated her account, so now she's known as Yuukai!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid or anything that already is copyrighted. llorz  
Now let's start reading chapter 18! :3**

Chapter 18- _**Luka's POV**_

"Mail for you, Luka-san."

I looked up from my book and saw Ted standing in front of me, holding out a white envelope. I took it in my hands carefully and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ted-kun."

"No problem, Luka-san!" He grinned back at me and walked out of the room. I placed my book face-down on the coffee table and flipped the envelope over. I immediately gasped, raising my eyebrows.

"Crypton Future Media…from Sonika…" I read under my breath. I quickly ripped open the envelope and a small note fell out. It fluttered into my lap; I picked it up and it read;

"_Dear Luka-san,_

_These are reports I have found that I think might be of your concern. They contain important information that some of it you might know, but the rest might not be of your knowledge. I hope they serve you well and are of help. –Sonika."_

I placed the note down and pulled out 3 folded pieces of paper. I opened one of them up and the heading was: _"YOWANE HAKU. DTM. ACT2 VOCALOID."_

"Haku-san…" I whispered, my eyes widening. I continued to read the rest of the note.

"_YOWANE HAKU is an ACT2 VOCALOID whose age was specified as 18. At the age of 19, which was several years ago, she had died in an accident due to a drinking-related problem. Studies from her mind show that she was mentally depressed, which explains her alcoholic drinking. Unfortunately, information on why she was depressed is unknown. However, we do know that she had died by falling off of a cliff on June 22__nd__, 2010, midday. She was found at the bottom of the cliff, broken in many places and completely shut down. It is uncertain if YOWANE HAKU committed suicide or not."_

I only realized after I finished the note, my heart was beating very fast. I placed my hand to my chest and looked down, exhaling.

_So that's what happened to her._

Now even more curious than before, I picked up the second paper and unfolded it. After reading the heading, my heart instantly skipped a beat.

"_KAGAMINE RIN and LEN. CV02. ACT1 AND 2 VOCALOID."_

"Oh my God." I said under my breath. I frantically looked down underneath the headline to read on.

"_KAGAMINE RIN and LEN are 14 year-old VOCALOIDs made by Crypton Future Media. The two are like any other VOCALOID except for the fact that KAGAMINE RIN is an ACT2 VOCALOID and KAGAMINE LEN is an ACT1 VOCALOID and that they were created __at the same time__, unlike CV01 HATSUNE MIKU and MIKUO. The reason for this is because once the data was being downloaded into their hard drives, there wasn't enough data for both of them, so RIN ended up getting less than LEN, therefore causing her to become an ACT1 VOCALOID. This unfortunately meant that RIN was an incomplete VOCALOID, so she was sentenced to elimination by being shut down. One intern backed her up, though. She went by the name of SONIKA. Despite this, many other interns were against her opinion. This is because KAGAMINE RIN and LEN are twins, therefore sharing an unbreakable bond that can often lead to incestuous love. Although, being that RIN is an ACT1 VOCALOID, and LEN being an ACT2 VOCALOID, love would create much grief between the two. In the end, it was decided that KAGAMINE RIN and LEN were to be separated and kept far away from each other forever. This situation put intern SONIKA in a bad spot, but was slowly being forgiven. Even though the twins' being together was destined, Crypton Future Media hopes the two never meet face to face ever in the future."_

Once I finished the report, I just stared blankly at it, with only one thought coming to mind; _this makes so much sense._

With a shaking hand, I picked up the third piece of paper and slowly opened it up.

"_PERSONAL INFO: KAGAMINE RIN CV02._

_OCCUPATION: ACT1 VOCALOID._

_AGE: 14_

_DoB: December 27_

_ITEM: orange._

_INFO: [NO INFORMATION WAS RECEIVED]_

_EDIT [8.10.10]: KAGAMINE RIN is an ACT1 VOCALOID. She therefore has less data than an ACT2 VOCALOID. On a certain occasion, RIN was pushed into a pool by MEGURINE LUKA [CV03, ACT2 VOCALOID]. As an incomplete VOCALOID, KAGAMINE RIN's port was not entirely closed. These ports are connected to the hard drive, so getting a liquid or fluid in there would be fatal. This happened to RIN, and she malfunctioned, causing her to shortage. Upon request, she was attempted an upgrade, but as Crypton Future Media feared, KAGAMINE RIN and LEN have fallen in love. This caused RIN's upgrade to fail, so then she developed an emotion deficiency. This means that she will experience more emotions, but she won't understand them. In an unidentified amount of time, the error will become something like a virus and will attack RIN's hard drive. It is predicted that once this happens, she will die. There is currently no known cure for this virus."_

_**Miku's POV**_

As I was chewing on my leek, I sat on the swivel stool, spinning left and right. Next to me was Dell, on his laptop, watching something on NicoNicoDouga. Curiously, I looked over his shoulder, still munching on the leek.

"Oh yeah, he's dead." Dell chuckled to himself, and I nodded.

"Don't see how he could have lived right there." I added, and continued to watch the video.

"Uh, Miku…?" I heard a voice behind me, so I turned around and saw Mikuo standing in the doorway.

_Mikuo looks veeery awkward. _

"Yeah?" I answered him, smiling, and he fidgeted a bit.

"Uh…" he mumbled; I got off the chair and skipped over to him.

"Mikuo~! Why're you acting so weird?" I poked his shoulder and he brushed me off.

"Uh… Are you using the room tonight?" he asked me, looking away, face tinted pink. I raised my eyebrows with interest and grinned.

"Ohh~?" I sang, and nudged Mikuo. "Does my lil' brother have a _girlfriend_~?"

Mikuo smiled nervously, biting his lip, and scratched the back of his neck. "Ah… that is…"

"Mikuo! You never told me!" I whined, and Mikuo shook his head. "Who is it? Who is it?" I asked him excitedly.

"It's um…" his face flushed red as he said the name in a quiet voice; "…Akaito."

_What?_

"Omigosh." I immediately gasped, covering my mouth. "Mikuo, you like—"

"Yes."

"OH MY GOSH!" I squealed happily and tackled him, practically knocking him over. "Omigosh, omigosh, Mikuo, I can't believe it! This is so wonderful!"

"Is it…?" he choked out, because I was almost completely suffocating him.

"Yes, yes it is! I'm so happy for you~!" I told him and then I let go of him, still holding his hands. I took a quick and good look at Mikuo and he was thoroughly embarrassed, which is so unlike him, but it must have been hard for him, 'cause he has _actually_ found someone he loves…

"What's goin' on?" Dell asked from the counter and I looked over at him, and then at Mikuo. Mikuo's expression seemed awkward, but there wasn't any sign of disapproval, so I walked over to Dell and cupped my hands around his ear and whispered,

"Mikuo and Akaito are a couple nowww."

Dell raised his eyebrows curiously and glanced over at Mikuo. Mikuo jumped a little as Dell stood up and walked over to him slowly. When Dell reached Mikuo, he stuck his hand out and Mikuo looked down at it. He took Dell's hand in his own, and they shook. Dell gave Mikuo a long, blank stare that must have made Mikuo feel very uncomfortable, but then he did his very tiny smile.

"Congratulations, Mikuo." Dell said with one of his very small smiles that are on the verge of a curve and line, and Mikuo smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Dell." He smiled, and then I had to smile too. Dell and Mikuo are good friends, but for some reason, they've been slightly distant, so it made me happy to see them together like this.

"Oh." I said, and the two looked at me. I waved my hand back and forth at Mikuo and grinned.

"Yeah, Mikuo, you can use the room." I told him, and Dell snickered. Mikuo frowned, blushing and muttered 'thanks' as he fast-walked out of the kitchen.

Dell and I watched him leave and then Dell turned to me.

"Miku, you're kinda evil for saying that so outright."

"I know, it's what sisters do~"

_**Rin's POV**_

"Len, what do we do now that we're in love?" I asked Len as I sat on my bed, crossing my legs. Len currently was changing, but I don't think he knew I was still watching him because when I said that, he jumped, like, a foot in the air.

"Uh, what?" he said, turning around as he fit his shirt on.

"Well, now that we _know _we love each other, what do we do?" I repeated as Len walked over to his bed and sat on it in the same position as me.

"Um, that's an interesting question…" Len mumbled as he got comfortable. I thought back to the times where Len said he loved me and what he did. I instantly remembered the day when I met Meiko and Gakupo, and how at night, Len acted really strange.

"Hey, Len." I said, and he looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that time…it was while ago, a few weeks back." I started to fiddle with the hem of my shirt. "You acted very strange, and that was the first time you said you loved me…" I looked up at Len and saw that he had an awkward face expression on and that he looked like he was reprimanding himself.

"Um, yeah, that…" he laughed nervously, and then I sat up straight, spreading my legs out to wiggle my toes.

"Yeah, what was that thing you did? You like…" I started to tap on my lips and he raised his eyebrows. "Um, I don't know if it has a name, or…"

"Oh, y'mean a kiss." Len told me, and I gasped.

"Oh, is that it?" I asked, and he nodded.

"A kiss…it's a sign of affection." He explained while moving his hand in the air. "It's um…like saying 'I love you', in a way…I think."

"Oh." I said, scooting to the edge of my bed.

"Yeah." Len nodded as he got up to arrange the songbooks that were on the nightstand in between our beds. "Why do you ask?"

"Um, well, I just didn't know what that was all about, so…" I answered him, and then I started to inch over closer to the nightstand. Len looked at me with a curious look on his face and then I made a split decision.

"Len?" I said, standing up, and Len furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes?" he replied, and then I reached up and cupped his face between my hands and gave him a long stare.

"Is it like this?" I then moved in towards his face and kissed him right on the lips. Len jumped in surprise but didn't pull away; instead, he placed his hands on mine. I don't even know why I started to kiss him; maybe I wanted to express 'I love you' in another way other than saying it. After a few moments, our lips parted and then I noticed my heart was beating very fast and that my face felt hot. I looked at Len, and he was breathing pretty fast. He looked down to his side, and placed his hand on his heart.

"Yeah…like that…" he breathed, and I smiled. "Um, maybe….we should go to…sleep." Len suggested nervously, sitting on his bed, and then I nodded, walking towards the edge of his bed. Len looked up at me as he got underneath his covers.

"Uh, Rin… You have your own bed now, you know…" Len said with a confused frown, and I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"Oh, well… um…" I mumbled nervously and Len continued to stare at me. "I… It's lonely…I don't like…being alone…" I blushed as I said that, and Len smiled, laughing very quietly to himself.

"Okay." he said, and grabbed my hand, pulling me into his arms.

"Wha—" I yelped as I fell onto him, and he held me.

"Then you don't have to be alone tonight." He told me, and I struggled to get under the covers because this was quite embarrassing and Len hugging me all of sudden made me blush.

Len leaned over to turn off the lights and when the room became all dark, and we couldn't see much except for whatever caught the light from the moon.

These beds were twin beds, so they were considerably small; there wasn't too much room for two people. Somehow, Len and I seemed small enough to fit just perfectly. Even still, we were pretty squished, _and _we had to share one pillow, because two couldn't even fit.

Just as I was about to close my eyes to fall asleep, I felt Len's hand touch mine.

"Hn?" I said as he fit his into mine, and then Len turned to me on his side. I blinked at him and he smiled.

"Good night, Rin." He told me, and I shifted my gaze.

"Um, yeah, you too, Len…" I stuttered and he laughed quietly.

"I love you," he added with a kiss on my forehead, and I acted before thinking, so I turned away quickly, covering my face with my hands. I could already feel the heat through my fingers, so I tried to calm myself down.

_Len loves me. He really loves me. And I love him. Is there anything…better than this? _

I placed my hands on my heart and sighed. There was something inside of me that made me feel so good, but I didn't know how explain it. All I knew was that only Len made me feel this way, in _particular._

_I love Len._

Those words made my stomach flip and my heart jump.

_He loves me._

Those words made me feel not alone anymore.

_We love each other._

Those words made me feel good inside.

_We are together._

Those words made me feel like the happiest person in the world.

_But even though we love each other, I am going to die._

Those words made me feel like "crying".

_But I am not alone._

Those words only made me cry harder.

_-CHAPTER 18: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: I wonder if you guys assumed that this fic is going to end soon.  
Yup, that's right, only a couple more chapters to go... 3, to be exact.  
It will end with 21. [weird number...]****  
So, does everything make sense? And just when I thought everything would work,  
I found ONE FLAW in the plan I didn't think through...  
_I wonder if you guys can find it? If you can, tell me! I'll give you a hint; it  
involves Len and Rin. Haku might help you, and it has to do with time._**

**REVIEW PLEASE~ ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! School has started and all so it's  
gonna be updating kinda sloooow. But I'll still update, nonetheless! So now worries about  
me droppin' the story~ Just a by-the-way. ;D  
Editing: Sara isn't editing this time! I don't really need the editing anymore; anyways. But  
if you find a difference with the chapter compared to others, then it's probably cuz Sara didn't edit. xD  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. :3 I also do not own Hanagumori. [that is Dixie Flatline's. ;3]**

**Now let's read the chapter we've been waiting for... **

Chapter 19- _**Rin's POV**_

_One year later._

"It's been almost a year since you've come here, Rin-chan." Miku told me one summer afternoon as we sat out in the backyard eating watermelon. They are these really huge, red fruits and are _super _juicy! They're so tasty and sweet~

"Really, Miku-tan?" I asked, wiping my mouth against my arm.

"Yeah…" Miku sighed, rubbing her hands on her shorts. "Dell's gonna' be goin' to college soon, too…" A sad expression crossed her face for a moment, but just as fast, disappeared to her normal smile again, and she tackled me into a hug.

"At least I'll get to spend more time with you, Rin-chan~!" she sang, hugging me, and I laughed.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Neeee, Rin-chan, go get Len-kun so we can go in the pool, okay? Get your swimsuit!" Miku told me with a huge smile on her face, and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Mm, yeah!" I stood up and started to walk towards the back doors. Slowly, I slid the door open and walked in, a wave of cool air breezing past my face. I sighed happily and looked around the living room. It was empty except for Luka and Rinta who were both reading on the couch. Luka smiled at me, and Rinta waved, so I nodded my head at them, smiling. I began to stride forwards into the kitchen, swinging my arms at my side.

In there, I found Kaito and Meiko eating while Ted was playing on his DSi with Teto watching him, curiously. As I was about to enter the hallway to my bedroom and the others, I could hear Len singing. I stopped for a moment to listen to him singing…

"_Natsukashi ano hi gogo ni… Oite kita kokoro yobi samasu, Usure yuku kioku no naka yasashi kao de, kimi wa tada waratte ita yo…_"

I always like to listen to Len sing. His voice sounds so clear and leveled. He never misses a note or is off-key… He always sings so nice too. But what surprises me the most is his range. He can sing so incredibly high that I would have thought his voice would crack; and so low that anyone would have been surprised. _Len's a well-trained singer, I guess. _

After another moment, I started to walk towards my bedroom until, suddenly, my legs gave out.

"Wha—!" I gasped in shock as my knees hit the wooden floor with a _THUD!_ In confusion, I looked around frantically; at my legs and hands and at the walls that seemed to enclose me. I stared at my legs hard, and then I thought came to mind, instantly.

_Am I beginning to die?_

Instantly, my pulse picked up and I started to take rapid breaths. I was incredibly worried; I didn't know what to do. I tried to move my legs, but they wouldn't budge.

"_Ame ni kieta ai no kakera wa kono mune no naka de…" _

I heard Len's voice fading out of my senses as now my fear was clouding my head.

Voices and sounds of people leaving the house and going up the stairs were also heard.

"Haha, yeah, let's go! It'll be fun!"

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Wait, wait, Ted-kun, aren't you supposed to go there?"

"I don't think so, but let's see."

"Bye guys; we're goin' out now!"

"Be back soon!"

I heard birds chirping and the cicadas crying. I heard Miku's tinkly laugh.

_Make it stop._

All of those sounds would make me happy, usually, but now, it only made me feel anxious; like I was being left behind, or… Or that something is happening without me, or that no one is noticing me, or that their casual happiness is making me…_scared_.

_Cut it out._

I glanced down at my legs once again, trying to make them work, but they just couldn't.

"_Furueru ashimoto o fumi shimete…"_

Helplessly, I looked back up at the ceiling drastically, and breathing fast, the fear and anxiety starting to make me feel like screaming, screaming…screaming _anything._

_Stop it… Work…_

"LEEEN!"

"_Kire nai wakare o ku—"_

And then he stopped. I don't know why I yelled his name; but once I did, I felt tears coming to my eyes. _Why did I yell out his name? _The tears started to leave my eyes. _Why is this…?_

I heard footsteps coming from inside of the room, slowly getting louder, and then the door swung open, revealing Len above me.

"Len!" I called out his name again as if it were the only thing I could say.

"Rin? What're you—Why are you crying!" Len asked me in a frantic tone, and I started to cry harder.

"Len—! My legs…! They won't…" I looked up at Len hopelessly, and saw his eyes widen as fear crossed his face.

Immediately, he grabbed my arms and tugged on me, trying to get me to stand up. I couldn't do much because my legs wouldn't work, but once I was up, Len made me lean on him as we stumbled into the room and onto his bed.

"Rin, what's going on?" Len asked me; sounding urgent, and I knitted my eyebrows, utter distress on my face.

"I-I don't know, m-my legs just stopped worki-ing, and—" my words kept getting stuck in my throat so I stopped talking, but Len instantly grabbed me; sat down in my spot, and placed me on his lap, his arm wrapped around my back, supporting me.

"Rin, are you dying right now? Just tell me." Len questioned, sounding like he really needed to know. I shook my head, trying to hold back my tears, but my fear overpowered it, so I only let them out even more.

"I don't know! I…I…!" suddenly, my breaths felt ragged and it was harder to breathe.

_My throat hurts._

"Len, I think I'm dying; I know somehow—it's just—!"

"Rin, don't talk; you'll make it worse!" Len told me, tears forming around the brim of his eyes. I looked at him, and shook my head vigorously, still breathing with much difficulty.

"No—Len, I need to—!"

Then my voice cut off. I could no longer speak.

_What the—what? My voice, it…!_

"Rin? You need to… what—?" Len asked me, furrowing his eyebrows, and I shook my head again.

I opened my mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out.

_Does it need to end like this?_

"What—?" he repeated, and I tried to speak, but once again, nothing happened. My voice was broken now.

_It's only been one year and I'm so glad I've met you, Len._

I couldn't control my tears now; they were streaming down my face.

_We were in love and were always there for each other._

I have given up now. I am dying.

"Rin, w-wait—!" Len stuttered, his tears falling on me. I sniffed and was about to wipe my eyes, but my arms wouldn't move. They are broken like my legs and voice.

_I made a personal promise to never leave you, but… I guess I'll be breaking it now,_

"Wait, this—this isn't fair, Rin!"

_I'm sorry. _

"You can't die; you can't—!" Len started crying harder, his voice fading. My eyes fluttered shut.

_Is this what God intended?_

"Rin? _Rin?_" he called out my name, his voice cracking.

_There were a lot of things I loved about you; your smile, voice, warmth… The way you cared so much for me and were always by my side… I was never alone._

My breaths started to slow down and my heart was beating at a slow rate.

_Falling in love and dying soon after…_

"Rin, I…" I could hear Len crying, his grip on me starting to feel distant. "How can…"

_This is it… I am dying._

I could hardly feel anything now. My body is becoming numb. All I feel now is the faint warmth of Len and the pain in my dying heart.

_Len… I wish I could tell you once more… Once more that I love you…_

I was hardly breathing now. My heart was barely beating.

"But Rin, I love you and…!" his voice was becoming too quiet. I tried to smile, although it was probably the hardest thing to do in my life, and the most painful.

_I love you too, Len…and thank you for—_

Then my voice, hearing, feeling, mind, heart; it all became closed off from the world, and I died in Len's arms.

_**Len's POV**_

"But Rin, I love you and…!" I cried, the tears pouring out of my eyes, as I held Rin, her chest falling and rising at such a terribly slow rate. And almost like that, I felt her body chilling and becoming motionless.

_Silence._

I stared at Rin, her face stained with tears and completely serene, quiet.

I searched for any sign of life in her face, but found none.

_None. _

"Rin?" I lifted up her arm, and let go. It fell to her side. I poked at her cheek. No response. I laid her down on the bed and placed my ear to the location of her heart.

_Silence._

"Rin…?" I repeated her name, hoping for her voice to call out my name.

But sadly, the only answer I got was silence.

My eyes widened in realization as the silence continued.

_Rin…she can't be… Rin's…_

I watched Rin for another couple seconds, praying to God that Rin was alive, but nothing happened. She remained motionless; the only sounds in the room were my breaths and heartbeat.

"No…no…this can't…" I whispered under my breath, gaping at the body in front of me.

_No…Rin can't possibly be…_

But it's so possible.

_She was supposed to. _

"Rin…Rin…" I kept saying her name as my eyes filled up with tears again, picking her up and holding her limp and fragile body in my arms. "Rin… Rin…"

_You weren't supposed to be alone. I was here for you. _

"Rin…!" I cried out, the tears falling again. "Rin…no…!"

And then, I screamed. Not high-pitched as if I were scared, but it was more of a scream of frustration and distress.

"Urgghh… No, Rin…!" I groaned through my tears, staring at her peaceful face. "You can't die, this is just—"

_Why did this happen anyways?_

"Len-kun? Are you okay?"

I turned around quickly and saw Luka standing in my doorway. She had a worried look on her face, but when her eyes wandered to Rin, her expression became unreadable.

_How did this all start?_

"Len-kun, what's…wrong with…Rin-chan…?" Luka stared at her intently, her voice unstable and questioning. Through my tears, I glared at Luka angrily as I remembered something crucial.

_You pushed her into the pool._

I felt my heartbeat pick up again, anger surging through my veins. I took a big breath and gave Luka my best angry look.

_You killed her._

"Len-kun?" She looked at me with her eyebrows raised, and I gripped Rin harder.

"You killed Rin-chan!" I yelled at her, and Luka flinched in surprise.

"Wha—Len-kun—?" she said, and I started to let my anger and fury get the better of me.

"You pushed her into the pool, _remember_? You _killed _her!" I yelled at her, tears flying out of my eyes, and Luka gasped under her breath.

"You might think you're all smart and everything, but you killed Rin!" I stood up, leaving Rin on my bed. I stomped towards Luka, still yelling at her.

"Why did you do that? You didn't _have to kill her!_"

I don't know what got into me. But I just couldn't stop yelling.

"Len-kun, I didn't—" she tried to speak, but I wouldn't let her.

"Yes, you did! You caused _all of this!_"

Luka's expression suddenly turned into something I've never seen in my life; anger.

"It was for her own good! She would have died regardless; you two loving each other is what caused the upgrade to fail!" she yelled at me, her eyes starting to water. Immediately after she said that, my heart dropped.

"You and Rin are practically mistakes! You share the data that was supposed to be enough for both of you, but it wasn't enough! You just happened to get the more of it, and Rin got whatever was leftover! _You killed her!_"

_I killed Rin._

Luka's words rang in my head and bounced around in my heart. My eyes widened in realization and Luka continued.

"I was only trying to see if what I thought was true! Yes, it was fatal for her, but you two weren't meant to be in the first place!"

That last part hurt to hear.

_Rin and I… Not meant to be? But we—_

"You might share a bond and everything, thinking that you're love life will be perfect now that you two both love each other and everything is all great and happy," Luka started to cry and even more so did I. "—but the reality is that no one needs your love! It was all _a mistake!_"

_How could she possibly say that-?_

"Are you _kidding me?_" I raised my voice at her, still angry. "How could you _possibly _think that Rin and I would EVER be _happy_? She was going to DIE, Luka; DIE!" I screamed at her. "Don't you ever say that about Rin and I; you have no idea how hard it was!"

"Oh, Len-kun, _please_. Quit acting so dramatic!" Luka told me, trying to appear cocky but her tears said otherwise. I stared at her in disbelief, asking myself how Luka could say such things. I would have never imagined.

"We didn't know that this would happen! Why does…" I stopped myself before I would finish my sentence. Saying it aloud would hurt to say.

_Why did me and Rin and me loving each other have to be in vain? _

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The only thing that came out of me were my tears.

_Why was it us? Why did it have to happen?_

I tried to stop crying but the tears wouldn't stop. The anger in my body just left suddenly and was replaced with sadness.

Weakly, I sat down next to Rin and placed my hand on her face. It was hard looking at her, knowing that she was dead. But I loved her, and she loved me.

"Rin…" I said her name in great pain, a look of stress and sadness on my face.  
_I probably look pitiful right now._

"Rin…Rin…"

_But I don't care. _

"Why does this have to…"

_It's not my fault. It's not yours either. It's not anyone's._

"We didn't know… Why does this…?" I asked myself, taking note of the quietness in the room.

_But Luka…she…_

I glanced over at Luka who was only staring hard at Rin. I immediately felt the anger inside of me return, but I didn't yell.

_This is your fault. You started it all. _

I couldn't help but to reassure myself that it wasn't Rin or me who caused her to die.

_You tried to kill her. I hate you._

I had to blame someone else. Thinking that it was my fault that she died was killing me on the inside. I had to blame someone else.

_Whoever started this all…was you._

I turned my head back to Rin, staring hard at her. I clenched my fists angrily, trying to release my pain and anger.

_I…_

Luka did this to her. It wasn't Rin or me.

_I…I hate you._

_-CHAPTER 19: END-_

_**A/N: Kerii-tan: ...Uh, yeah. I'm not going to say anything. You can review or flame or whatever you  
want cuz I practically just killed Rin. o _o Umm, so uh, yeah. Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**OH. And I forgot to mention! The people who guessed right for the flaw!**_

_****__bubblyblue689 - you pointed out a typo! xD It wasn't the flaw though. [The two are like any other VOCALOID except for the fact that KAGAMINE RIN is an ACT2 VOCALOID and KAGAMINE LEN is an ACT1 VOCALOID...] That was a typo. llorz_

_****__MizukawaYuki - You guessed the flaw! I would have told you sooner, but you didn't sign in or anything. ^ ^;;_

_****__THE FLAW: the flaw is that Rin and Len were made at the same time, therefore, twins. But they've been "alive"  
for more than a year, so technically, Len shouldn't be 14. But Rin... she didn't mature, so she'd remain 14.  
So then how are Rin and Len the same age? Also, that means they're technically not twins! xD This was the  
flaw that kinda screwed it up. It makes no sense, really. _

**But anyways! Sorry for the long A/N. Review or flame if you want~ Comments, please! :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Woah, fast update, I know! Haha, it's great...  
So this is what happens afterwards. There's a time skip...  
But I'll stop talking! Hee hee.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. :3**

**NOW LET'S READ.  
**

_Chapter 20- Len's POV_

_Two years later._

Bored, I rested my chin on the back of my hand as I stared out the window. Right now, I was sitting in my classroom of high school. Yup, high school. I am 17 years old now, believe it or not. A lot has happened since…Rin died when we were 15...

First of all, once she died, we sent her back to the Crypton building in Tokyo. That's apparently where all the dead VOCALOIDs go. It was really hard to let Rin go, I must say. I got to be with her for a couple days, but even though I was with her, what hurt the most was that she would never respond to my voice.

Also, Luka and I constantly avoided each other after Rin's death. We avoided each other like the plague. We honestly did _not _want to be around each other. Which was actually pretty hard considering we were at the top of the house leader list.

"Are you paying attention, Kagamine?" my teacher called out to me from the front of the room, and I turned my head instantly.

"Ah, yes, Sensei." I nodded and faced forwards; putting both of my hands on the desk I sat at. Several of my classmates murmured to each other and Sensei went back to the board. I saw Rui giving me funny looks and Rei tugging on her arm to keep her focused.

Oh, and I forgot to mention. The majority of the VOCALOIDs in the house went to college. The only ones who stayed were Rui, Rei, Ted, Teto, and I. Luka stayed behind because she takes care of the house. Ted and Teto were 18 now, so they'd be going off to college next year. That would then just leave the 4 of us… Although, if Rin hadn't died…

"Alright, so that is your homework assignment. Class dismissed."

Students stood up and started to gather up their stuff, getting ready to leave. I looked around slowly and got up too. _Better get going. Luka wants me to see mom today…_

"Ne, ne, Len-kun, c'mooon!" Rui called out to me, walking up to my desk with Rei trailing behind her. I faced her and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm coming…" I mumbled as I shoved my books and pencil case into my school bag.

"You doing anything after school?" Rei asked me, and I stared at him for a moment. The two have really matured in 3 years. Rui has gotten much taller and has gone from cute to pretty. Rei has always looked old for his age, but now he's taller and his features are more sharp and strong looking. I, on the other hand, have only gained several inches and there isn't much of a difference in how I look. Sadly. My voice has gotten lower though! But only a little bit. And I can still sing really high… What can I say? Puberty sucks.

"Ah, well, I have to go see my mom…" I said, and Rei shrugged, fitting his backpack strap on his shoulders.

"Oh, okay then." He replied and turned around, and Rui waved to me.

"Okie dokes, Len-kun! See ya' later~" she sang and I nodded at her, smiling. I watched the pair leave the almost-empty classroom and my teacher approaching the doorway, until he turned around to face me.

"Kagamine." He called out, and I looked up towards him from my bag.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Don't forget to lock the door on your way out and be careful on your way home, alright?" he told me and I nodded at him.

"Yes, Sensei." I answered, and he turned to leave. Now I was the only one in the classroom. I looked out the large window that was to the left of me and I sighed.

It was a sunny winter day, so looking at the snow on the ground kind of hurt. But it was so pretty and I couldn't help but to stare at it.

"Rin would have loved this…" I found myself saying aloud, and then I shook my head in realization. _Why am I still thinking about Rin? She's…not here anymore._

Sniffing, I also noticed my eyes were wet, so I took of my glasses to wipe at my eyes.

"Dammit, quit crying…" I muttered quietly, rubbing at my eyes. "She's not here, so don't cry. She's okay now..." I told myself to prevent the waterworks, which only worked halfway. _Don't cry about it. You're too old for crying now. Rin wouldn't want you to cry, now would she?_

"No…" I whispered and slowly, I put my glasses back on and grabbed my school bag, and swung it over my shoulder, trying to stop tearing. With a heavy sigh, I took one last look out the window and then left the classroom.

* * *

As I approached the small café on the corner of a small street, it started to snow lightly. I looked up at the small puffs of white and shivered as they fell onto my face. As they hit my glasses, they instantly melted, so I had to constantly wipe them off, and that was particularly tiresome. I hugged my scarf closer to my neck and continued to walk down the street towards the café.

I walked in slowly, the small bell on the door ringing, and saw one of the waitresses look up at me from washing a table.

"Ohh, Len-kun, welcome!" she smiled at me and I smiled back, walking over.

"Hi there, Kerii-chan." I greeted and she went back to washing the table.

"How's school going?" she asked and I sighed, sitting down.

"It's y'know, boring and everything. Why?" I answered and she looked up.

"I'unno, just wondering~" she smiled at me and I laughed quietly to myself.

After Rin died and I went to school, I made this one friend. Her name is Kerii and she has dark brown, almost black, shoulder-length hair that she always pulls back into a bun. She's really nice and clumsy, too. She's actually my first friend that isn't a VOCALOID, and she doesn't even know that I _am _one. I don't really plan on telling her either.

"You're mom is waiting for you in the back, Len-kun." Kerii told me and I nodded, leaving my school bag on the chair.

"Oh, thanks, I'll be back in a bit." I told her, and she grinned, nodding.

"Okay~" Kerii sang and went back to washing the table. I turned around and started to walk towards the backroom where my "mom" was. She's the manager of this café and only occasionally do I work here. She tells me that I should come here a lot 'cause I would bring in a lot of customers and to wear my glasses at all times. I don't really see why I _specifically _need to come, and why I would need to wear my glasses at all times, because honestly I only need them for school. I often find myself wearing them anyways though because I forget really easily. She also tells me I should sing here sometimes, but I only told her 'no thanks'.

I gripped the doorknob slowly, turned it, and walked in. I saw my mom sitting at a large wooden desk covered in papers and books. It was covered, yes, but it was neat at the same time. My mom looks kind of like me, although she has light blonde hair that's pretty long. My hair is more of a golden blonde color and stuff, but we both have blue eyes. I slowed my pace as I walked in, and my mom looked up at me. She seemed out of it at first, but then her expression softened and she jumped up.

"LEN-KUNNNN!" she yelled and ran over to me, tackling me. Startled, I flinched as she was randomly hugging me now. It was really weird. _Mom doesn't usually do this... But then again, the last time I came to see her was last year…_

"Ohh, Len-kun, you finally visited Mommy!" she cried, and I stared at her, a little taken aback from her sudden personality change. She used to be all cold and mean, but now she was acting as if she actually loved me. _Well that's an improvement… _

"Uhh, yeah, well…" I stumbled and she pulled away from the hug.

"Oh, Len-kun, you're so handsome now! How old are you? Seventeen? My goodness, you still look so young! What are you here for? And especially so close to winter break?" she smiled at me, and still surprised from her different attitude, I was lost on the next words to say.

"Uhh, that is… Uhh…" I stuttered, and she hugged me again, nearly choking me.

"Aggckkk—!" I gagged and she squealed happily.

"Oh, Len-kun! You're completely speechless! Are you that happy to see me?"

_No, but you sure are…_

"Uhh, well, it's just that…it's been a while and…" I said, slightly pushing her away, and she walked over to her desk.

"Well, yes, yes, now what have you come here for?" she asked me, fixing around her papers and I shifted on my feet nervously.

"I uh… Just came here to talk to you, I guess." I answered, and she smiled at me.

"Is that so? I'm glad you did!" she smiled happily and I stared at her with certain interest. _Why is Mom acting so different all of a sudden? It's like she's a whole new person…_

"Oh, and I see you're wearing your glasses! Good boy~" she sang and I laughed nervously.

"Ahaa, yeah, well, I just walked here from school, and—"

"Oh yes, school! How's school going? Isn't it cold outside? You should wear a coat, Len-kun!" she told me, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Um, I'm wearing a scarf and…"

"Len-kun, a school uniform and sweater plus a scarf are not enough! You need a winter coat…" she said as she fixed my sweater buttons and brushed out the wrinkles. I arched my back with my arms bent up in the air a little, feeling slightly awkward. _This has ought to be a first. _

"Oh dear, Len-kun you have to take better care of yourself, you know…" she said as she picked the lint off of my sweater. I stared down at her and frowned awkwardly.

"Uh, yes…mom…" It still felt weird to call her 'mom' considering she and I aren't even related.

"Aww, Len-kun! That's the first time you've ever called me 'mom'~!" she hugged me again, and I stared down at her back, a bit surprised. "I love you~!" she added, and my expression turned more sad.

_And that's the first time you've ever said you loved me._

_

* * *

_"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Miku told me over the phone the next day.

"Really?" I asked as I packed up my stuff at the end of the school day.

"Yeah, when do you get out of school? What day?" she asked and I closed the flap on my school bag.

"Uhh, today. It's the 23rd." I answered, and Miku squealed happily.

"Hee hee, hooray! I'm so excited~" she said, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Duh, you're coming home for break." I said jokingly, and she laughed.

"Well, there's a surprise~"

"…Christmas?"

"Haha, you'll see!" Miku giggled. "Oops, gotta go, Len-kun! Bye-bye~"

"Huh—? Oh!" I stuttered into the phone, but Miku hung up. I looked at my cell phone, frowning, but then closed it. I placed it in my pants pocket and then I put my bag on my shoulder. I looked around the classroom and found that it was empty.

"Huh." I mumbled and walked towards the front of the room. I locked the door and stepped out, heading for the front entrance. As I stepped out, I instantly felt the cold air hit me in the face. I squeezed my eyes shut, shivering and hugged my arms.

"Geez, it's so cold…" I muttered under my breath, causing white clouds to appear in front of me. I tightened the scarf around my neck and walked down the steps.

_Oh. I have to do some errands… Right._

I started to walk in the direction of town alongside the street and looked around. I felt a prickly sensation around my neck, so I instantly turned around. I searched the space but found nothing.

_I…I feel like someone's watching me…_

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion and turned back around to continue my errands.

Minutes later, while I was buying instant ramen, I felt the same sensation again.

_What is that…? Is my tracker system acting up?_

I touched the back of my neck out of curiosity and shivers were sent down my back.

_Ennghh. What IS that? _

I frowned in confusion and went back to placing the ramen in my bag.

As I left the mart, I looked around and checked the grocery bag in my hand. _Do I have everything? Yeah… Time for the supermarket now._

I started walking in the direction of the supermarket and entered the automatic doors. It was chilly in there, but it wasn't snowing, so I shrugged it off. I walked around to the produce section to get some fruit, and stopped where the banana bunches were. I picked up one of them and held it in my left hand. When I turned around, I saw a box of oranges.

I stared at them for a minute, the sight of them making her come back to mind.

I felt tears behind my eyes but then I shook my head vigorously and slapped the side of my head with the edge of my wrist.

_No! Don't cry; don't cry…! _

I quickly turned away from the oranges and ran away over to where the packaged tuna were.

"That'll be 2375 yen, sir." The cashier told me, and I nodded, searching for my wallet.

"Yes, ma'am." I took out some money and handed it to her quickly. She smiled at me, and I smiled weakly back. She put the money into the cash register and then she tapped the computer screen. I looked around at the item displays; small toys for 100 yen and chapstick, giftcards, and other stuff.

"Alright, sir…" she handed me a receipt and smiled at me. "Here you go~" I smiled back at her and took the receipt in my hand and the grocery bag in my other one. I started to walk away while looking at the receipt, making sure that all the prices were right—the tuna was on-sale. I walked out of the supermarket and continued looking at the thin paper and noticed at the bottom it said, "Come back soon~ ;3" with a little heart under it.

I made a face at the paper and then stuffed it into my pocket. For some reason, ever since I came to high school, girls I don't know always come up to me and ask me out. _I don't know why_. It's kinda creepy.

I started to walk towards the bridge that led to this forest where our house is. We have to live deep in the forest because people aren't really supposed to know who and what we are…

Suddenly, I felt that same feeling on the back of my neck. It was like this tingling feeling in my neck that wouldn't go away, and it was driving me absolutely crazy.

Frustrated, I whipped around quickly and opened my mouth to speak.

"Would you just—" I started to say, but immediately stopped.

Several feet away from me stood a blonde girl dressed in a brown coat and black skirt with black knee-high boots. An orange scarf was wrapped around her neck, and the most defining thing was on her head.

_A white bow…?_

"Rin…?" I breathed, and the girl smiled at me, gripping the hem of her coat.

"Hi, Len." She greeted, and I nearly dropped my bags.

_Rin? RIN? What is she DOING here? I thought she—_

"Rin? Rin…?" I gaped at her, stumbling forwards, and she caught me in her arms.

"Hee hee, Len, you've changed~" she giggled and I tried to stand upright.

"Wait—how'd you—I thought you—?" I stuttered, my face flushing. I couldn't believe it; Rin looked so incredibly pretty now. She just looked…_amazing. _I even felt the heat rise in my face despite the fact that it was freezing outside. Rin tilted her head to the side, smiling, and laughed. Again, I felt my entire body heat up.

"Len," she started, sighing. "Robots can die, but they can always be repaired, you know."

_-CHAPTER 20: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: YEAH AHAAA. WHY IS RIN ALIVE? WHAT HAPPENED OVER THOSE TWO YEARS?  
WHY AM I ASKING QUESTIONS? /slapped.**

**By the way. Do you guys know who Len's mom is? ;D  
And yeah. Len wears glasses. x3 HOORAH MEGANEKKO LEN.  
Oh. And Kerii is me. I just needed to give Len a friend that WASN'T  
a Vocaloid. xDD Ahaaa. There won't be any interference, don't worry.**

**Reviews please~~ OH. Chapter 21 is the last chapter, btw. :3 /WUTT?  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi guys! I hate to say it, but this is the last chapter of Incompatibility!  
Sad, I know, but I hope you guys like it!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid. :3  
Now let's read, yes?**

_**The Final Chapter- Rin's POV**_

_An uncertain amount of time ago._

I opened my eyes slowly, my eyesight blurry and unfocused. When I looked out in front of me, I found myself floating in some type of purple liquid. The strange part was that I could stare into it and not feel anything in my eyes, and what's more…

_How can I breathe?_

I immediately clamped my hands over my mouth and shut my eyes, curling up into a ball, and tried to hold my breath, but it soon ran out, so I had to take a gasp of air. Oddly enough though, instead, I inhaled the purple liquid. Expecting myself to choke and gag, I swallowed it with ease and found myself breathing perfectly fine. I slowly took my hands off of my mouth and held them out in front of me, staring down at my arms, and that's when I realized I was completely naked and covered in wires. I widened my eyes in embarrassment and looked up, seeing something beyond this purple liquid. I struggled to get closer to the wall and pressed my hands against the glass. It seemed to be that I was in some type of tube… A clear tube with cold walls. I peered out and saw many people in lab coats…or something.

_Where am I?_

I carefully floated over to another side of the tube and looked out, seeing another tube, a huge tube, filled with a liquid like mine. Inside it was a girl or woman. She had long, flowing white hair that was pulled loosely into a ponytail with a thin piece of black ribbon. She was just floating there with her eyes closed, and bubbles rising from her mouth.

Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind and I become confused.

_Aren't I dead?_

I heard a slight knock on the glass, and I turned around with the flow of water, seeing someone through the walls.

_Sonika…?_

I saw her green hair, her earrings as stars, her lab coat, and I instantly remembered her. That look of kindness on her face, the same look she gave me so long ago.

_In fact, what day is it now? How long…how long have I been…"dead"? _

I watched Sonika slowly walk over to a machine and her pushing and pulling things, and suddenly, I felt a strange pressure as I slowly floated close to the bottom of the tube. The tube drained all the liquid, and my feet touched the floor of the tube with a soft _pat. _I lifted my foot from the floor and saw little holes in the ground, and the liquid draining into them. I lifted my gaze to the front of me and walked over to the panel of glass to see Sonika better. The wires attached to me, however, did not tug or pull no matter where I went, so I could move around freely. They seemed to extend, as now I was no longer floating above from the floor.

And somehow, this clear tube was not soundproof so I was able to hear Sonika speak.

"Hello, Rin." Her voice was muffled from the space between us, but I nodded and pressed my hands to the glass.

"Why…Why am I alive?" I asked her, and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Over time…" she started with a sigh, "we've developed a…'cure'…to your 'virus'."

_A…cure?_

"It took a lot of studying and researching, but eventually, we were able to revive you…and another VOCALOID…" Sonika looked over passed me, and I turned around to see that she was talking about the white-haired girl over there in the other tube.

"But…" I turned back to Sonika and she looked at me, eyebrows raised. "…How did you…?"

Sonika sighed again, and smiled at me sadly. "All it took was some sort of complicated method and data that we had to insert into your hard drive… Then we had to jumpstart you by putting you in this liquid…" she held her hand out and gestured to my tube filled with the purple fluid. "We could have jumpstarted you with electricity, but that is incredibly dangerous, and it might have not worked so…" she looked at me with a smile. "We decided to do it the safe way and wait."

I stared at Sonika for a few seconds, registering all that she has just said.

_I'm alive? I'm…alive? I'm alive…_

And then I remembered something important to me, making my heart beat faster.

"Does this mean…?" I trailed off, and Sonika nodded, smiling at me, tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, this does mean you will be able to be with Len again."

_**General POV**_

_Christmas Eve, present._

"Ne, look over here, everyone~!" Miku called out, standing in the front of the living room. Everyone in the room, all the VOCALOIDs, looked over curiously as Miku held up a camera in front of her face.

"On the count of three, you all smile, got it?" she instructed, and everyone posed, smiling at the camera. Miku set it on stool high enough, and ran around to the crowd and joined the picture.

"One, two, three!" With a flash of light, there was a click and everyone cheered.

"Alright, alright, disband, everyone! Now you can go enjoy yourselves!" Miku announced happily, waving her hand back and forth.

The group of robots all started to scatter, chattering away happily, and cheery music was playing loudly. Miku walked over to Dell who was talking to Mikuo and Akaito; the two couples happily conversing, until Mikuo and Akaito left the room.

On the other side of the room was another happy group; Teto, Ted, Rinta, Neru, Gakupo and Gumi. As time passed, the number of couples within the VOCALOID house increased slightly. Gakupo and Gumi have formed a somewhat "love/hate" relationship, and now Mikuo and Akaito's relationship has been announced to the entire family. Around the food platter was Meiko and Kaito, having their usual bicker and act about pointless subjects. Meiko hit Kaito on the head and Kaito defended himself while Meiko continued to smack him around. No love has formed between the two, but more of a sibling-like relationship after so many years. Off in the corner of the living room where the old, faded, black leather couch sat, the twins chatted away happily. The two have been reunited after several years and were together nearly most of the time, and now even Rin has entered high school. In the kitchen, Luka, Rei, and Rui all worked hard and diligently on the Christmas gifts, wrapping them in colored and decorated paper. Nearby, two new VOCALOIDs have come to the household; Miriam and Yowane Haku. Miriam was a newly made VOCALOID and immediately got sent to the house. Haku, on the other hand, was revived like Rin, and now lives in the home, rooming with Dell. Haku's return surprised mostly everyone, but they were all glad to see her back after so many years.

And so, the VOCALOID house in once again at peace…

"Hey, Rin~!" Len called out to Rin who was happily eating her oranges early before New Year's. She looked over at her twin slowly and smiled at him through a mouthful of juicy, citrus fruit.

"Mm-hm?" she answered, and Len pulled her down to sit next to him on the couch.

"Our birthday's in a few days, y'know." he inquired, and Rin's smile turned bright.

"Whaaaa?" she exclaimed, the orange bite still in her mouth, and took a moment to swallow. "Oh my, gosh, talk about timing, huh?" she laughed, and Len nodded fast.

"Yeah, I know! Isn't it great?" he asked, sighing happily, and Rin nodded in agreement.

"Although, I don't really see why no one _told _me you were coming back!" Len waved his arms wide and Rin stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"I mean, I think Miku-chan _hinted _it, but no one told me straight out; and I only figured it out when I actually SAW you!" Len complained and smacked his forehead. Rin patted his back and laughed nervously.

"Actually, Len…" she started to say, and Len turned his head towards her slowly.

"Mm?" he replied, and Rin shifted her gaze and smiled through her teeth.

"Ahaha… Neeever mind…" she scratched her head, and Len pouted, crossing his arms.

"Heey, Rin! What is it?" he insisted, tugging on her sleeve, and Rin blushed at the sight of seeing her brother pouting.

"Um… Uh, that is…" she stuttered nervously and avoided Len's face as she would find it harder to speak. "I kind of…uh…"

"Whaaat did you do?"

"I actually uh, told everyone to keep it a secret because well…" Rin paused while Len pouted in response. "I wanted my return to be a surprise and well…"

Rin glanced over at Len, scared that he might be mad at her, but instead, right as she looked over at him, he tackled her, knocking her over to the side of the couch.

"Ackkk—Len!" she squeaked as she feel on her side, and Len continued to hug her, laughing.

"Geez, Rin, I had like, a _heart attack _when I saw you, really!" he told her still hugging Rin, and she squirmed awkwardly. The way Len was leaning on Rin made the position uncomfortable and strange, but Rin didn't push him away, not like she could anyways.

"Um, well…" Rin began, but was interrupted by a wave of cheers and hoots. Len let go of Rin instantly and sat on knees, noticing that the sound was directed towards the pair, while Rin pushed herself up against the couch. Above them were most of the VOCALOIDs, Miku leading them all. Len raised his eyebrows in confusion while Miku grinned and pulled out a small plant-like object.

"Hee hee~" she giggled, winking at the twins, and Len immediately blushed. Rin, on the other hand, gave her a look of sincere confusion.

"Ooh~~!" Neru smirked at the two, covering her mouth. "Rin-chan and Len-kun are under the mistletoe!"

"Oh!" Rui gasped, acting like she didn't know anything. "Now Rin-chan and Len-kun have to kiss!"

"Whatever shall they do…" Rei added apathetically in his monotone voice, and Len frowned awkwardly.

"Wait—Len and I have to—what?" Rin asked, confused, and Miku laughed.

"Ha-ha, Rin-chan, it's a tradition. When two people are under mistletoe, they have to kiss!" She held her hand under the mistletoe to make her point and moved it closer over their heads. "Now you and Len-kun have to!"

Rin instantly blushed and twisted her heads towards Len who was already looking at Rin strangely, his face bright red.

"Awww, Len-kun never changes~ He _still _blushes like he did 3 years ago!" Miku sighed dramatically, clasping her hands together while Rei took care of holding the mistletoe above their heads.

"Shut up!" Len spat, blushing harder, and Rin blinked several times, still feeling quite embarrassed.

"Well, you two better hurry it up…" Luka smiled at them, and there were cries of agreement from behind Miku, all chanting for them to do it.

Len groaned in defeat and turned to Rin, kneeling down. Rin shifted so that she was actually sitting in an easier position, while Len bent forwards and held her face between his hands. He stared intently into her eyes and she stared back, both of them beginning to calm down. Slowly, Len closed his eyes, moving in close to Rin but when they were mere centimeters from each other, Rin grabbed Len's face and pulled him towards her, causing the two to kiss.

Cheers broke out as the their lip's met, even though Len was startled at first, certain that he was going to start first, but instead Rin did the honors. After his moment of shock, he practically shrugged and engaged just as much as Rin had, and maybe even more so. The two lip-locked for several more seconds and broke away, gasping for breath, Len's arm wrapped around Rin's waist, and hers around his neck, hanging loosely. They smiled at each other happily, despite the fact they were thoroughly embarrassed. Rin breathlessly tried to laugh, and Len did the same, their foreheads meeting as they held hands with one another.

Between the whooping and yelling of excitement, Rin whispered happily to Len under her breath, "I love you, Len…" He laughed softly and squeezed her hand, smiling and whispered back only for her to hear;

"I love you too, Rin. You're not alone anymore."

_-INCOMPATIBILITY: END-_

**Credits: Kerii-tan: Hi everyone! Yup, that was the final chapter, I know! It's so sad, I actually finished  
my first fanfiction… /cries. Well you know, I have many people I would like to credit… :D  
**

1) Thank you **Yuukai **(Sara) for editing chapters 1-18! I couldn't have done it without you, Sara! Thank you so much for being there for me from the very beginning!

2) And thank you **Kinshima** for pointing out mistakes whenever they came up! And while we're at it, thank you for reviewing _every single_ chapter, too!

3) Thank you **Mayu-remix95 **because actually, reading your fic _Shine on! _made me realize that Miku and Dell were a good pairing! [Not like you read this anyways?]

4) My reviewers! Thank you for taking your time for telling me what you liked and your opinions on the chapter and story; you guys kept me going!

5) My readers! Thank you for _reading _because I think getting views is just as important as getting reviews, as you guys STILL took the time to read this story!

6) Thanks to Kokoro (Kiseki), Proof of Life/Soundless Voice, Fire Flower, & Gemini (Toraboruta-P, Hitoshizuku-P, Halyosy, & Dixie Flatline) for  
giving me inspiration! (Yes, can you see how I used those songs? ;3)

7) And thank you _everyone_! Thank you all for staying with me till the end!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:  
**

**Now… You might think that this is the end, right? WELL. I actually think I might make a oneshot collection based off this story, because there are actually many scenes I wanted to write but couldn't fit in! So what does that mean? IT MEANS THIS AIN'T OVER YET. Well, this particular section is, but not entirely! You can expect to see some oneshots and drabbles involving characters I wish I could have used more and some parts that happened while Rin was gone and even before Rin came to the Vocaloid house, so sit tight, and you'll see! **

**I think I might call it "Behind the Scenes" but that is always subject to change.**

**Anyways! Thank you for everything again, and I'm glad you read this far! /bows.**

**-xxKerii-tan**


End file.
